Gift Of The Guardian
by gokusgirl
Summary: A life changing event has Ichigo and Rukia thrown into a mix of secrets, old enemies and new discoveries. Despite being worlds apart, they take a leap into life, love and faith. IchiRuki epic; last of my IchiRuki series. ::Chapter SEVEN is now posted!::
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Hello everyone! I know at the start of the New Year I promised that this story would be up. But college happened, and now I'm attending part-time. Now add a full time job with two energetic kids, that equals no time to write! But I have finally enlisted two beta readers, and now with much confidence I submit this story to you all! **

**Warnings****: This story does have some adult situations, **_**especially**_** in this chapter. I will try to note the chapters with the '**_**saucy'**_** bits, because believe it or not, there won't be a lot of lemon in this story (but it's there!). Please keep in mind that this story is for mature audiences. **

**Thanks to all my fans that stuck by and waited for this. I only hope I will hear from you all in a review!**

**Gift of the Guardian**

**Chapter One**

Written by gokusgirl

Big thanks to **Shenhui** & **Janabanana** for beta reading!

_Song for this chapter: Say _by John Mayer

* * *

Sitting on the bathroom floor, Rukia could only stare numbly at the object that she held in her hands.

She was careful to follow the products' instructions. Fear gripped her belly and anxiety loomed over her as she watched, and waited. Her eyes grew wide as the faintly blue plus sign began to emerge from inside the little window, and in that very moment her life was forever altered.

She was pregnant.

Rukia's heart was thundering hard against her chest as her limbs began to shake. She let out a sob –unsure if she was experiencing joy or sadness over the situation that she now faced. It was more like a reaction of amazement, disbelief and surrealism. It was utterly inconceivable that she could get pregnant.

But yet she was.

It was enough that she recently announced to Ichigo that she got her orders to return back to the Soul Society, and that he didn't take the news very well. He suddenly began acting immature and angry with everything she did, and she realized it was just his way of dealing with her planned departure.

Now this.

Could she go through the _senkaimon_ carrying a child? And what would Ichigo say if he finds out? What would _nii-san_ do when he finds out?

Placing her face into her hands, Rukia began to weep. This was too much for her. Leaving Ichigo, having a baby, and facing her brother was becoming horrifyingly overwhelming. Too weak to move from the spot she sat, she was unaware of the soft knocking that came from the bathroom door.

"…Rukia?" The sweet voice floated up from behind the door. Orihime had heard her cries and wanted to make sure she was alright. "Are you alright?"

Rukia's head snapped up, and she suddenly realized that her outburst may have caused Orihime to check on her. Wiping her face, she took a moment to find her calm, level-headed voice. "…I'm okay, Hime. I'll be right out!"

There was a long pause at the door, and Rukia could see the shadow of Orihime's feet as they still stood there. She held her breath, hoping the sweet girl would leave, but she never did. Sighing, Rukia struggled as she pulled herself off the floor, and hid the pregnancy test in her dress pocket. She walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it wide. The moment she looked at Orihime's concerned face; the tears began stinging her eyes. Orihime let out a worried sigh as she embraced her friend, patting her shoulder softly.

"Oh…Rukia! Whatever could be wrong?" Orihime asked her alarmingly. Rukia's shoulders shook with her tears, and she couldn't find her voice to talk. Orihime walked her to the bed, sitting down with her and gently rocking her until she quieted.

It was then that Rukia told her the news.

* * *

Lost in thought, Ichigo toyed with the remnants of the food left on his plate. The last couple of days had been completely exhausting. He finally got the last of his college applications mailed off and he was in the middle of studying for his finals. Then to top it all off Rukia decided to drop a bombshell – she was leaving for the Soul Society next week.

He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later… but why now? Just when they started seeing each other, she leaves. She had to be prompt with her exit; she didn't want to face any punishment for being late again. Instead of being considerate about the news, he made up his mind to be pissed about it. And he wasn't being fair to her, either.

He was being cold and blunt to her. He wasn't dealing with it right; Ichigo knew that acting like an asshole was only placing a wedge between them. Rukia was only going to be gone for a few weeks. Why did it seem like she would be gone for an eternity?

"Something wrong Onii-san?" Yuzu asked timidly as she cleared the dining room table. Ichigo blinked a few times as he brought himself out of his deep thinking, and gave his baby sister a big smile.

"I'm fine Yuzu. Dinner was really great!" Ichigo told her as cheerfully as he could.

"If dinner was so great then why were you shoving it all over the place?" Karin spoke sarcastically as she drank the rest of her milk.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his other sibling, and in return she gave him a teasing smirk. "Shut up, Karin."

"Or could it be that little Ichigo is so lovesick he can't stomach his food anymore?" Karin continued, batting her eyes at him as she clasped her hands together tightly, holding them to one side of her chin. Ichigo instantly shot out at her, trying his best to grab his little sister with no success. She was already out of her seat, squealing with laughter as she ran.

"You little- !" Ichigo growled, standing up with his fists tight at his sides. Yuzu just stood there, mouth wide open with surprise as she watched Ichigo's reaction to Karin's taunt. Any other time he would just dismiss her with a wave of a hand or simply ignore her. He looked over at his other sister and took in a deep breath as he slowly regained control of his composure. Straightening his shoulders, he gave Yuzu a small smile as he walked off, mentally reminding himself to kick Karin up the ass at the first given opportunity. As he walked into the living room, he saw his father sitting on the couch watching television. Ichigo noticed that he was engrossed in some Discovery Health documentary, so he silently walked behind the couch in hopes of making it to the stairs unnoticed.

"Ichigo, come sit down." Isshin ordered him out of the blue.

Rolling his eyes with irritation, Ichigo grumbled as he turned around and sat down beside his father. He could already tell by the sound of his voice that he was distracted but serious.

"What's the matter?" Isshin asked him suddenly. Ichigo frowned, looking over at his father who still had his eyes on the program. "Your usual gloomy demeanor is even worse lately."

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Ichigo mumbled flatly.

"I don't know who you're trying to fool around here son, but the twins and I have noticed you're dragging your ass around here lately. Having some girl trouble?"

Ichigo's faced reddened. "Why would _I_ be dragging my ass around just because of a girl?"

"That's the _only_ reason a man would drag his ass around!" Isshin boasted loudly. "You want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo growled annoyingly. "Can I go upstairs now _please_?"

Isshin studied his son's face closely, and gave him a curt nod. "Okay… I won't pry. But you remember what we talked about a few days ago… and keep your word on it, son."

Ichigo stood there bewildered at what his father told him, and as he quickly remembered, his eyebrows arched slowly. "Oh…Yeah, I will." Ichigo replied as he walked upstairs.

* * *

She awoke with the sound of her bedroom door opening. Still groggy with sleep, Rukia glanced up at the skinny figure that stood at the foot of her bed, and then over at the alarm clock that read two a.m. She pulled herself up, brushing her hair out of her face.

"What are you doing here so late?" Rukia asked softly with a yawn.

"I couldn't sleep," Ichigo told her flatly. "Is it okay?"

Nodding, Rukia patted the vacant side of the bed. "Sure. Lay down."

Even now, the way they acted towards each other was so peculiar. In the past, Ichigo would show up and climb into her bed with no question. But this was _after_ she told him she was leaving.

He removed his clothes, leaving on his tee shirt and boxers and climbed in. Rukia wasn't sure if he wanted to touch her yet, so she laid there silently on her back. He covered himself up with the comforter, laying on his side facing her. The room grew heavily quiet; the only sound you could hear was their breathing. She never looked in his direction, but she could feel his penetrating gaze on her. As Rukia looked over at him from the corner of her eye, she could see the glimmer of his eyes as they pierced through her even in the darkness of this room. Swallowing, she balled the sheet in her hands and shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't understand it. He was acting like he couldn't stand her, and yet he wanted to be near her.

She was pulled out of her confused thoughts when she felt Ichigo's warm hand slide across her thigh. Instantly she let out a suppressed whimper, but she kept her eyes closed. She hated that she loved his touch, no matter how mad he made her. His deft fingers glided across the elastic band of her panties, and she heard him let out a small, irritated sigh when he discovered the garment was there. He drew his fingers upward, softly skimming across her soft belly, his fingers lingering as they made small circles. Rukia's eyes flew open with much alarm - why was he touching her _there_? Her heart was beating furiously with fear, and suddenly his fingers lingered downward again, this time going underneath the elastic band. Rukia was relieved inwardly, thankful he didn't suspect anything, at least not yet.

He let his fingers travel through the wiry dark curls and between the soft folds of her sex. Against her own will her legs parted wider, the warmth of her desire spreading all over her. He stroked her gradually, eliciting a few pants from her as he moved his hand faster. Rukia's body trembled with want; she felt herself drifting so close to climax that her toes curled. All at once Ichigo withdrew his fingers, and before she could make any objection he was on top of her, pulling her panties down fitfully, tearing them in the process. Yanking the front of his boxers down, he then shakily grabbed his throbbing organ and pushed it into her roughly.

Rukia let out a yelp of pain as he ground into her in an unyielding pace. She held on, grasping his shoulders and arms as he pummeled into her. Her hands found his face, trying to pull him closer down to kiss her, but his head remained stiff and stationary. Rukia stared at him in the darkness, and saw how he looked straight ahead, looking strangely detached. Rukia tried to swallow the tears that burned in her throat but her eyes were already spilling over, sliding down the sides of her face. It pained her that he was just using her right now- just quenching whatever aggression he had over her until he was satisfied. Her pain turned quickly into white-hot rage; and all she could think of was him finishing and leaving.

Ichigo let out a stifled groan as he began pumping faster into her, and suddenly he went rigid. He gasped for air as he abruptly spilled inside her, and he lowered his head down to her heaving chest. The room grew silent again, and as he felt himself dancing right on the edge of sleep he felt Rukia shove him hard.

"_Get off of me!_" Rukia screamed loudly, smacking his shoulders and face. She pushed him off, her legs flailing as she kicked what she could. Ichigo landed on the floor in a daze, and as he pulled himself up, he glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled.

"I want you out of here Kurosaki Ichigo!" Rukia cried out loudly. "How dare you do _that_ to me!"

Still bemused, Ichigo stood and gave her a hard stare. "What are you talking about? You let me!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she gripped the covers around her tighter. "What is wrong with you? You weren't making love to me, Ichigo. You were doing something that was far from love - it was so cold and angry… like you were _punishing_ me!"

Like coming out of a strange trance, his angry expression evaporated as he realized that he went too far. He may have been mad with her but he never meant to hurt her this way. Guilt washed over him, making him shiver down to his very bones. He took a step forward, and noticed how Rukia flinched at his approach. Embarrassment and self hatred shook through him as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides; his head hung low with shame.

"I'm a disgusting, ignorant fool," Ichigo muttered lowly, too ashamed to look at her as he stared at the floor. "…I know this won't amount to anything… but I am sorry, Rukia. I'll leave now."

Numbly he put his clothes back on, and Rukia watched him silently, her gaze blank and cold. He made his way to the bedroom door and opened it, turning around slightly to see her face that was still angry.

"My Dad wants you over for dinner tomorrow… if you don't show up, I'll understand." Ichigo told her as his voice cracked. When no response came, Ichigo sighed heavily. "I know I fucked up, Rukia. But I still love you." He walked out, shutting the door behind him softly.

* * *

"Karin you have three seconds to get out of that bathroom young lady!" Isshin yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Big brother's girlfriend will be over here any minute!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Karin drawled as she opened the bathroom door, sauntering out with her usual annoying scowl. "You're acting like the Emperor himself was dropping by."

"We'll finally get to see Onii-san's girlfriend today, sis. Try to act happy about it." Yuzu told her older sibling as she poked her head out from the kitchen.

"That's right, Yuzu. Talk some sense into your sister!" Isshin said.

Karin rolled her eyes as she walked downstairs, plopping herself on the living room couch. "So we'll finally put a face to the girl that wakes the entire house up with her moaning when Ichigo sneaks her in? Wow, I'm _really_ excited!"

"Well your big brother's a man, Karin. You couldn't understand any of that right now, so can the sarcasm." Isshin snapped as he pointed his finger at her. "You will bow, smile, and say polite _positive_ things for the rest of the evening, got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Karin said with a mock salute, smirking dryly.

Isshin nodded, ignoring her mockery as he looked up at the stairs once more. "When is Ichigo coming down? It's nearly six o' clock!"

* * *

Ichigo stared back at his reflection in the mirror, sickened at what he saw.

_She's not coming._ Ichigo thought glumly, and he rested his hands in his face. _I hurt her. I shouldn't be surprised if she doesn't show. I can't believe that I came this far with her only to fuck it up. _

Ichigo raised his head up once again as he felt a wave of nausea. The bile was rising up to his throat quickly, and he turned, now on his knees at the toilet as he began to retch. His empty stomach lurched painfully, making tears well up in his eyes as he kept dry heaving.

Finally he stopped. He slumped against the counter and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"What the hell…?" Ichigo mumbled with a raw voice. Pulling himself back to his feet, he went back to the sink to brush his teeth, nearly gagging a few more times. He washed his face, still puzzled at the sudden wave of queasiness that came over him. _It's just my nerves… I've got to stop working myself up like that, _Ichigo thought to himself as he walked back into his bedroom, lying down across the bed. He was just dozing off when he heard the chime of the doorbell.

* * *

As Rukia rang the doorbell, she stood nervously and waited for it to open. She had a dessert tray that Orihime graciously made for her, and she decided to wear a simple white and blue dress for the occasion. The seconds dragged on like hours as she waited; and she thought of how she didn't want to come here, but remembered how remorseful Ichigo looked when he left last night. What he did was wrong; but he was able to recognize that, and that meant something to Rukia. It meant there was still hope for them. So getting past her leaving was the only concern she wanted him to bear now; her _other_ news would be another battle they would take on another day.

She heard loud footsteps run to the door, and her heart began beating faster with the anticipation. The door opened and a very ecstatic Isshin appeared, showing every tooth in his head.

"Welcome to our home Miss—" Isshin boomed happily until he realized who was standing there. His smile faded a few degrees, and his face blushed. "…Rukia?"

"Good evening Mr. Kurosaki!" Rukia told him in the airiest voice imaginable.

Isshin stepped up to the door, looking over Rukia's head and then down at her. "Rukia-chan… what a surprise! We weren't expecting _you_ this evening."

Rukia's heart dropped. She gave him a small frown, not sure what he was talking about. Forcing a smile on her face, she told him, "Well I'm here because-"

"You know Ichigo has his new girlfriend coming by here for dinner tonight," Isshin told her as he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, and he grimaced slightly. "I don't think she would understand if you were here and all." He gave her a nervous chuckle.

"His… girlfriend?" Rukia repeated back at Isshin, feeling angrier by the second.

"Who's at the door Dad?" Karin yelled from the living room.

"It's your big sister Rukia-chan, come say hello!" Isshin shouted, throwing her a placid smile. He noticed she was holding a container, and his eyebrows rose with curiosity. "Did you drop by to give Ichigo something?"

"No- well, _yes_… but I'm here because—" Rukia tried to explain, but Karin and Yuzu appeared at the door. She bit her lip, not liking the way this was going down. _If I leave now it would spare me the continued humiliation_, Rukia thought to herself.

"Big sister!" Yuzu said happily as she ran over and gave Rukia a hug. "We haven't seen you in so long… how are you?" Karin stood silently beside her father, giving Rukia a small wave.

"Why Yuzu…Karin," Rukia said as she greeted them, trying hard to smile now. "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"Well you do understand, Rukia… with the awkward situation it is and all," Isshin told her as he tried to make her comprehend. "I'm sure Ichigo will see you around some other time. I'll let him know you came by."

Rukia's jaw slacked with disbelief to what Isshin had said. She was about to curse him out completely when she heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Why is everybody lurking around the doorway?"

Her heart fluttered with happiness when she heard Ichigo, and she wanted him to come save her from this dreadful welcoming. He walked around his father, and saw Rukia standing there with a look of helplessness on her face.

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke breathlessly, a smile creeping across his face. "Oi."

"Ichigo," Rukia replied, so happy to see him right now that she could just burst.

"Son, I was just telling Rukia that you had plans tonight," Isshin said sheepishly. "And she brought you something!"

"Dad…" Ichigo said with an irritated sigh, and walked over to Rukia as he put his arm around her shoulders. "She _is_ my plans for tonight."

The twins and Isshin's mouths were now agape as they stared at the pair in absolute shock.

"I _knew_ it!" Karin sneered as she covered her mouth.

"You mean…" Isshin stuttered out slowly as he pointed at the couple. "…you're dating your _sister_?"

"She's not my sister you dolt," Ichigo growled.

"She's your girlfriend," Yuzu spoke with wonder, her eyes growing wide with happiness. "This is wonderful news! I like Rukia very much!"

"Thank you Yuzu." Rukia said with much relief evident in her voice.

"You're cool; I've got no problem with you." Karin told her bluntly.

"I appreciate your honesty, Karin." Rukia replied with an accepting nod.

Everyone's gaze turned to Isshin, who for the most part, was still looking stupefied. As He looked at Rukia and Ichigo standing there, a slow smile crept over Isshin's face. His eyes twinkled with happiness. He walked over and embraced the couple tightly in his arms.

"This is… _wonderful_! I am at a loss for words…" Isshin laughed merrily as he drew back to look down at them. "But I am truly glad it is you, Rukia. Welcome _again_ to our family!"

Rukia could feel her eyes stinging with the start of fresh tears, but she held them back as he beamed back at Isshin. "Thank you so much Mr. Kurosaki! This is truly an honor!"

"The honor is mine, Rukia… now let's all go back inside, shall we?" Isshin said as he let them go and walked back inside the house, they all followed.

"I brought over some _Ichigo daifuku_ that Orihime made." Rukia told them as they walked into the living room.

"Oh isn't that adorable!" Yuzu exclaimed happily as she took the container out of Rukia's hands. "Big Sister brought sweet cakes named after Onii-san!"

"She's not your big sister anymore Zu," Isshin corrected her as he smiled at the new couple. "She'll be Ichigo's _fuufu_ one day."

"Dad," Ichigo warned him with a tight voice. "Quit it."

"Yeah Dad… its making me want to gag," Karin laughed, only to get popped on the head by her loving father. "Ow!"

They sat down in the living room while Karin served tea. In the middle of an interesting speech that Isshin was surprisingly having with Ichigo and Rukia, the cell phone that was clipped to the belt of his pants began to ring. When he looked at the number on the caller ID he immediately flipped it open.

"Moshi Moshi?" Isshin said as he stood, rolling his eyes in slight irritation. He listened intently to the caller on the other end, and he cupped his hand over the receiver as he looked at Ichigo and Rukia. "I have to take this call; it's one of my patients. I'll be in the next room, okay?" Isshin whispered quickly as he got back on the phone. "…Okay, now tell me about your flare-up Mr. Hiroshi…"

Left sitting in the living room with his two sisters, Ichigo stared at them with mild nervousness. He watched as Karin smirked at him devilishly, and Yuzu sipped her tea daintily as she smiled warmly at the couple sitting on the small love sofa.

"So how long has this been going on?" Karin began rather abruptly. She crossed her legs, linking her hands together as they went around her pointy knee; mimicking Barbara Walters perfectly. Karin saw how Ichigo stiffened with the question, his face pinking with mortification. "Guys, I'm surprised, but not _entirely_ surprised about this, you know. You two are _always_ together… it was only a matter of time."

"Karin you shouldn't ask such questions!" Yuzu chastised her older sister, her apologetic gaze going back to Ichigo and Rukia. "Pay her no mind… she's like this all the time."

Ichigo didn't say a word, only standing as he grabbed Rukia by the hand. "We'll be upstairs until dinner's ready."

"_Here we go_!" Karin said in a sing-song voice under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Ichigo snapped, his face turning a shade redder.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." Yuzu interjected as she stood, placing the tea cups on the serving tray.

Ichigo stood there staring at Karin heatedly until Rukia tugged on his arm. "I'll deal with you later _pipsqueak_." Ichigo told her venomously. He followed Rukia upstairs, giving his raven- haired sister another smoldering glare as he walked up.

"God, this is _sickening_!" Karin groaned as she began to help Yuzu with the serving tray.

"What is?" Yuzu asked her, puzzled at what she meant.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand Zu… let's get the dinner table set." Karin replied, not ready to tell her baby sister about the amount of grossness that was about to ensue once Ichigo got Rukia upstairs.

Utterly disgusting.

**::To Be Continued::**

* * *

_Senkaimon –_World penetration gate; a sliding door that leads Shinigami to the human world to the Soul Society, and vice versa.

_Fuufu - _wife

**Well that's chapter one! I hope everyone is liking this so far… please send out a review and let me know what you think! There is so much more to come (this story is well over 100 pages done!) Next update scheduled in the next two to three weeks, school is starting back for me next week so I'm going to be a little busy. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone and welcome back! Thanks to all who read and reviewed, I was so happy to read them! I wanted to point a very important issue about this story, so I won't get any more comments about it. If you read some things that are 'out of character' (What the hell is that anyway when you're writing _fiction_? To me it's a reader's opinion.), please do not panic. Please do not send me emails or reviews saying it was 'OOC'. It's not OOC, its fiction. (smiles)

A big, heaping thanks to my beta readers, **Shenhui** & **janabanana**!

* * *

**Gift Of The Guardian**

**Chapter Two**

Song for this chapter: _Like you'll never see me again_ by Alicia Keys

Because the events of the previous night were still fresh in her mind, Rukia felt a little apprehensive as she walked up to Ichigo's room. The only thing that is putting her at ease is the gentle but remorseful look in his eyes. He placed his hand on the small of her back, making her walk faster. As they came up to his bedroom door with the '15' sign hanging on the front, he reached around her to open it and let her walk in first. To finally have the opportunity to walk in through his bedroom door instead of creeping in through his window was exhilarating for Rukia. Once she walked inside, the door was quickly shut close and locked, and Rukia's stomach coiled with the uneasiness of the sound of it. She bumped right into Ichigo's chest when she suddenly turned around. He quietly stared down at her, still feeling regretful at what he had done. Rukia's hands drew up to his face, caressing his jaw tenderly.

"It's okay Ichigo," Rukia whispered. "I forgive you."

Ichigo pulled her closer to him, his head lowering down to her shoulder. Waves of relief washed over him, and he embraced her tightly. He took in her scent, breathing her in deeply as his eyes drew closed.

He was going to miss this.

He raised his head up slowly, staring at her amorously before he leaned forward for a kiss. Rukia, loving how he touched his lips lightly against hers, moaned softly. His tongue darted out leisurely as he pressed his mouth closer. She was used to his kisses, and she knew what each one meant. Kisses that were feathery, fleeting, and filled with pure gentleness told how much he loved her. Those kisses would lead to heavy petting and cuddling that could last all night. The kiss she was getting now however was full of passion, heat, and intensity. She knew well enough what this kiss meant. It was a kiss that usually leads to furious, instantaneous sex that would exhaust them within minutes. She felt his hands slide around her waist, gliding down lower as they slid under her dress.

Rukia shuddered, pulling her mouth away from his as she felt his warm hands rest on her hips. "Ichigo!" She breathed.

Ichigo began kissing the hollow of her throat, his tongue swirling around the sensitive area. Rukia moaned again, grasping him tight as he gripped her hips tighter, grinding himself against her.

"We don't have much time," Ichigo panted as he suddenly straightened, backing away from her and begins to unzip his pants.

Rukia felt her legs weaken as she watched him pull his pants and boxers down, and his very aroused member sprung into view. He grasped it tightly, giving it a long stroke as he smirked at her.

"Ic-chigo…" Rukia stuttered as felt herself warming up at the very sight of his nakedness. "Your family is downstairs!"

"So what? They're here all the time…" Ichigo said as he walked up to her, making her walk backwards to his bed. She clumsily fell back on the mattress, looking up at Ichigo as he knelt down between her spread legs. "You look so good Rukia… I have to have you _now_." He pulled her dress up, and groaned painfully as he looked at her panties. "You have on the _purple_ pair… I _love_ it when you wear these…" Ichigo lowered his head, kissing her crotch right through the material. Holding his nose closely to her clothed center he inhaled sharply, growling low in his throat. "You smell so fucking _good_!"

Rukia found herself totally helpless and aroused as she lied back down against the mattress, biting her finger to keep herself from crying out. She felt his mouth nuzzle against her, taking tiny bites against her covered mound.

Ichigo teased her as he flicked his tongue rapidly against her clothed nub while his hand slid up to pull back the dampened seat, sinking two fingers into her deeply. Rukia's back arched towards his hand, and he smiled. "You're so wet, Rukia… I _love_ it." Removing his hand he stood up, positioning his hardness against her wet entrance. Rukia tried to pull her panties down, but Ichigo placed a hand on hers. She gazed at him strangely as she saw the glazed, reckless look in his eyes. "Keep them on."

* * *

"What are they doing up there?" Karin queried to no one in particular as she set the plates on the dining room table.

"They're probably talking… they looked _very_ tense about something…" Yuzu pondered as she brought out the dinner rolls from the kitchen.

"Well I'm sure they're _talking_ it all out about now…" Karin grumbled wryly as she sent a glance up the stairs.

* * *

Every pent up emotion and every iota of passion was suddenly exploding from the both of them as they ravished each other. They both knew that they didn't have a lot of time, so it had to be done fast, hard, and more importantly, right. Rukia's legs were tight against his hips, drawing him closer as he pummeled away, expertly sinking into her at a pace she couldn't keep up with. She just laid there and let him take her, riding the waves of pleasure that spiked through her like tidal waves.

She gazed at him, watching how his mouth was hung partially open, and how his half lidded eyes fluttered blissfully. He would grit his teeth every few seconds, trying hard to ride the pleasure out but feeling himself spiraling out of control. He knew that prolonging the moment was not a possibility at the hurried pace his hips was moving. He just wanted to feel the tremors of her sex grip him; he wanted to feel her floodgates open and crash all around them. There was so much he wanted to experience with her, but right now a quickie was all he could manage.

His hand slipped down between them, attempting to find the nub of her pleasure to sail her into ecstasy. As his hand slid across her belly, he felt his hand grow numb with a tingling sensation… like waves of _reiatsu_ dancing across his flattened palm.

"What… is _that_…?" Ichigo marveled; his voice thick and heavy with awe and drunken lust. He glanced up at Rukia, who was mewling under him as he slowed down, his hand now making small circles on her stomach with total fascination. He gave her a sheepish, confused smile; not sure why this sensation felt so good and yet… _familiar_.

Rukia's body stiffened with panic when she felt his caresses _there_. She saw the perplexed yet aroused look on his face and realized that he didn't understand _what_ he was feeling. She decided to distract him from this curiosity she begins to thrust her hips up to his frantically, drawing him out of his inquisitiveness and placing his mind back on the task at hand.

Ichigo regained control again, grabbing her hips to keep her in place. He moved against her harder and faster until all thought was gone between them. Ichigo could feel himself pulsing hard within her, and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He suddenly felt Rukia's body quiver and contract around him, and she began to let out a few breathless pants, that grew into a long and very loud sigh.

"Ahhhh….ohhh…._ahhh_!" Rukia groaned as she felt the force of her orgasm approach.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide with alarm, and he lowered his head closer to her ear as he whispered in a shaky voice, "Shhh… they'll hear you," He tried to warn her. But Rukia was far gone, lost in her own blissful paradise as she was coming full force now, triggering the release that he longed to have. Gnashing his teeth, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and pumped faster against her as he came with her, wheezing hard against her ear. The power of his release was so strong that it left him dazed and lethargic.

Rukia felt the blood rushing in her ears as she held onto him, panting dizzily as the euphoria she felt was sending her to sleep. Only six and a half minutes had passed in bout of their amazing quickie. She roused herself awake, suddenly feeling Ichigo's dead weight on her entire body, making her lungs burn for air.

"Ichigo!" Rukia squealed as she pulled on his heavy forearms. He began to move, slowly bringing himself up on his wobbly arms. His face was red, partly in the afterglow and mild embarrassment from nodding off on her. She smiled up at him dotingly, loving the way her body felt so spent with him, and how close their bodies were meshed together, his member still twitching rhythmically inside her depths. She felt her body stir, responding to his body's movements as her body involuntarily clenched around him, making him take notice and he gazed at her darkly. Lustfully. Rukia placed a trembling hand on his clothed chest as she told him, "We have to get downstairs, remember?"

"Hm," Ichigo replied, his eyes sparkling with a renewed interest of the position they laid in. He rotated his hips gradually, making Rukia's sensitive flesh tingle. "I think… I want to stay right _here_."

Rukia grabbed his arms tightly, her hips involuntarily moving on their own. "Ah…! They'll know what we're doing up here, Ichigooo…" Rukia sighed raggedly, biting her bottom lip as she told her brain to stop moving her hips.

"I know…" Ichigo whispered huskily as his gradual movements became more pronounced, his semi-hard flesh awakening hers very quickly. He closed his eyes momentarily, relishing the way she felt around him, and a wicked smile spread across his face. "That's what makes this so fucking _hot_…"

* * *

Isshin rushed back into the dining room, clipping his phone back onto his belt. He eyed the twins that sat in their respective places at the table, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"That call was a bit longer than I expected, damn that Mr. Hiroshi," Isshin began as he looked around the room. "Where are Ichigo and Rukia?"

"They went upstairs," Karin confessed immediately, crossing her arms in front of her. "As soon as you got on the phone, I might add. Wow that was like… _fifteen minutes_ ago." Karin couldn't help but smile smugly at her father's now dropped expression, and he directly headed for the stairs.

"You enjoy getting Onii-san in trouble," Yuzu admitted bitterly as she glared at her older sister.

Karin snickered, holding her hands on top of her head as she rocked back in her chair. "Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

The second unexpected round was more intense than the first, but unfortunately Ichigo didn't have the pleasure of reaching orgasm. It always did take him a little longer to achieve it the second time consecutively; so he chose to send Rukia off into two earth shattering climaxes that made him cover her mouth with his to quiet her screams.

As they quickly recovered, Ichigo shuffled over to the bathroom with his pants and boxers around his ankles to clean himself up. Rukia finally pulled herself up, feeling a twinge of soreness between her legs, but it was a good sort of tenderness that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Her hand slid across her flat stomach, her mind suddenly whirling with what Ichigo had nearly discovered. She snapped out of her deep thoughts when she heard Ichigo speaking to her from the bathroom, and she stood, peeling the damp panties off her and twirling them on one finger. Her legs felt like linguini as she made her first tentative steps.

"Come clean up so we can head back downstairs," Ichigo told her firmly, his sexy voice now replaced with panic.

"You're the one who wanted to go a second time," Rukia said as she entered the bathroom, grabbing the designated wash towel that sat next to his.

"And you made no objections." Ichigo noted playfully as he pulled his pants up. He stood at the door of the bathroom, leaning against its frame as he intently watched her clean up, his arms folded squarely at his chest. She ignored him as he watched, not feeling offended with his gaze; after all they ritually performed this task in the past. Ichigo's eyes lit up as he remembered something from earlier. "Oi… did you feel that earlier?"

Rukia never looked in his direction, trying hard to seem aloof with what he had asked. But she _knew_ what he was asking about. Running the towel over her face, she shook her head. "Feel what?"

"I don't know…" Ichigo laughed, scratching his wild orange mane as he thought back on what he felt. "… It was like my _reiatsu_ was everywhere… on you or _in_ you…"

"You _were_ in me, baka," Rukia replied dryly, looking at him in the refection of the mirror. "You know you have a problem controlling the flow of your _reiatsu_."

"This was different," Ichigo told her curiously. He paused, looking puzzled as he thought more on it. Rukia silently watched him, her heart fluttering with the horror of him actually figuring it out. "…it felt like me, but it wasn't _me_, you know? Very strange…"

Rukia became deathly quiet. She wasn't sure if this was the time or the place to tell him. She surely didn't imagine telling him that she was pregnant in his bathroom, right after having two very serious rounds of quickie sex. She swallowed, turning the faucet off as her eyes remained fixed on the sink's drain.

A loud knocking suddenly came at Ichigo's bedroom door, startling them both. "Dinner is ready, _kids_!" Isshin shouted, placing much emphasis on the word _kids_ as he suggested whatever they were doing up there earlier _shouldn't_ be happening. As they heard his footsteps stomp back down the stairs, they both began to breathe again.

Ichigo pushed himself off the doorframe and turned into the bedroom, leaving a very relieved Rukia standing there, silently thanking God for sparing her from being the bearer of the news she wasn't ready to give.

* * *

She was _so_ embarrassed.

Ichigo's father and the twins watched them as they descended the stairs, and Rukia could especially see how aggravated Isshin looked, his smothering gaze covered with a fake smile. As she sat down at the table, Rukia tucked in her lips that where swollen and red from Ichigo's fierce kisses.

But nothing could cover up the very evident love bite that now donned her neck.

They all ate in an awkward silence. Rukia tried to keep her eyes on her plate; but every now and then her eyes would wonder over to Yuzu, who always looked pleasant and polite. Rukia couldn't place the sly smirk Karin would give her; so she made a mental note to keep a close and careful eye on her. Isshin's anger had vanished the moment the main course was set on the table- _Tonkatsu_. He resumed being merry and oddly strange, like always.

Dinner was over and they went back into the living room to talk some more, eating some of the sweet _daifuku _that Rukia brought over as dessert. As soon as the twins retired for the evening, and Isshin had said his good nights to them all, Ichigo led Rukia by the hand and quietly followed him back upstairs to his room.

"I'm going to miss this," Ichigo mumbled sadly, spooning her as they laid there in a post-orgasmic haze, having made love for the third time that evening. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, and breathed in her hair. "I've never been this attached to anyone like this."

"I know… but it'll only be a week or two…" Rukia lazily replied, feeling herself on fringes of sleep. "I won't be gone forever." Silence. "I have to finish packing tomorrow, did you want-"

"NO," Ichigo spat harshly, and he pulled her possessively against his warm body. A tense pause drifted between them for a moment before he could continue. "…I can't watch you pack. Don't ask me to do that."

Rukia turned onto her stomach and looked at Ichigo laying there with his forearm now covering his eyes. She had hoped that he had gotten past the fact that she had to go, but really he hadn't. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do to prevent this. Her eyes lit up with an idea, and she wiggled closer to him, wrapping her hands around his naked shoulders.

"Come with me," Rukia implored softly, and he removed his forearm off his face to stare at her. "I know it's sort of short notice, but you could get Urahara to open the portal in a day or two and meet me there."

"I can't," Ichigo answered, his voice nearly croaking. He pulled himself up, laying his back against the headboard. He stared at the ceiling as he shook his head. "My Dad wants me to go to _Todai_, Rukia. I've been accepted there and he expects me to be at orientation by mid-August."

The room was quiet once again, both of them sadly clinging to each other. Rukia felt her eyes stinging again, and she fought hard to keep the tears back until her stomach unexpectedly growled. Ichigo pulled back, looking at her with an amused smile on his lips.

"…You're hungry, _again_?" Ichigo questioned her as he laughed.

Rukia's face pinked as she buried her face in his chest. "Well…a little."

This only made Ichigo laugh louder. Harder.

Rukia gave him a slap on his arm, and he flinched violently, still laughing.

"You wolfed down two helpings of pork and a huge bowl of _tsukemono_, yet your stomach's still growling?" Ichigo asked her between cackles. "You're eating more than you weigh lately."

Rukia's heart leap into a panic, but she managed to pull away from him heatedly. He grabbed her, pulling her even closer as he pinned her body beneath his, cupping a breast. She heard him growl lowly in his throat as he gave the supple area a tender grope, and he leaned down to suck gently on the sensitive nipple. Rukia let out a shuttered breath, feeling a mixture of ecstasy and indecisiveness.

"You're really filling out, Rukia…I like it." Ichigo breathed heavily against her wet skin, sending chills up her spine. "Your breasts are so _full_…" He ended his sentence as he captured the puckered flesh in his mouth again, sucking hard as his other hand slid down the inside of her thigh.

Rukia's mind was on fire.

This man was _insatiable_.

"Go downstairs and get me some more of those sweet cakes," Rukia finally managed to say. She needed to distance herself from him now before he noticed anything else. Because right now… Ichigo was noticing _everything_. He ignored her at first as he continued to lick her bosom, the other hand now stroking her depths deftly. Rukia could feel her head spinning, her body spiraling and falling into that sweet abyss with Ichigo again, but she pulled herself out of it. Grabbing his shoulder, she pushed him until he snapped his head up, his gaze foggy with desire.

"Get me something to eat!" Rukia pleaded with him again, her voice coated with sugar sweetness.

"I got something for you to _eat_." Ichigo answered suggestively, his voice thick with need. God, how she _loved_ hearing his voice like that…

Rukia crinkled her nose. "Ah…no. I want some sweet cakes. Please go get me some of those sweet cakes, Ichigo…" she begged him as she batted her eyes.

Ichigo scowled, finally realizing that she was serious. He ran his hand through his hair and face as he gave her another hard gaze. He sucked in air from behind his teeth and pulled away from her as he scooted over to the edge of the bed, cursing under his breath.

"I can't believe you want some freakin' sweet cakes right now." Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia smiled, and hugged him from behind as he leaned down to grab his boxers.

"I'll make it up to you… I promise." She whispered sensually, her tongue licking his back slowly. She felt him shiver with her touch, and she smiled.

Standing, he looked at her over his shoulder, wearing his bed sheets and looking sexy as ever. Ichigo swore again. _Damn those sweet cakes. Damn all the sweet cakes that were ever made_. "We're doing a _sixty-nine_ when I get back."

"What the hell is that?" Rukia asked oddly. She watched as he pulled his boxers up over his hips, and he turned to give her a mischievous grin.

"You'll find out when I get back." Ichigo told her cunningly as he opened his bedroom door and walked out.

He walked downstairs, running his fingers through his wild hair as he reached the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, bent down and opened the container that held the strawberry treats. There were only about four left, so he gathered them up along with some cold dumplings his sister made the day before. Humming to himself he pulled out a strawberry soda, thinking that they could share it later. Ichigo stood; his arms full as he swung his hips against the door to close it.

He never saw his father standing there in the darkness.

Ichigo jumped, letting out a yelp of surprise as he finally saw his father leaning against the kitchen counter. Isshin's arms were folded at his chest, and he wore a rather somber expression.

Ichigo _hated_ seeing somber expressions on his father.

Ichigo frowned, annoyed that he got startled so easily. Then he remembered he was standing in the middle of the kitchen with an armload of food, half naked and half aroused, covered with the smell of sweat and sex. The seconds ticked by like hours, and abruptly Isshin cleared his throat.

"Having a late-night snack?" Isshin asked, failing at sounding humorous.

Ichigo gave a small nod, not trusting his voice for a moment. He watched as his father's expression darkened more and he pushed himself off the counter and stood.

"You got a problem giving me an answer?" Isshin asked him sternly, and the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stood on end. What was _his_ problem?

"N-no sir," Ichigo replied softly, suddenly feeling intimidated under his father's stare.

Isshin walked over to the island, stopping only a few feet from his son who was now keeping his eye on his every move. He looked his son up and down, and once Ichigo and his father's eyes met, he knew that he _wasn't_ joking.

Ichigo knew his father was a rather relaxed parent at times. But it didn't sway from the fact that Isshin was a strict parent; dropping his façade of dimwit to an intimidating, protective father in a matter of seconds. And another thing Ichigo knew about his father was this for sure: when he wasn't smiling, he was _dead_ serious.

"You're still _entertaining _company, I take it?" Isshin asked finally, it sounding more like a statement than a question.

Swallowing, Ichigo's eyes looked away from his father's. "…Yes sir."

"Ichigo," Isshin began in a deep, fatherly tone. "Rukia… she's a remarkable person. She's a fine choice; mature in every way. But I worry if her maturity has the best of _you_." He watched Ichigo look at him with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I'd never pry into your personal affairs, because I know I raised you right. But I have to know one thing, son."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Please tell me you're being safe with this girl."

Ichigo scowled. He felt insulted, and invaded by the mere question.

"Dad—" Ichigo spat and shut his mouth quickly- half afraid of what he was going to say next. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. "Why… would you ask me _that_?"

"Because young men think with their dicks," Isshin replied, his arms now dropping to his sides. "You have your whole life ahead of you, Ichigo. I don't want you out here knocking some girl up because you forgot to wear protection!"

"Okay…I understand your concern," Ichigo nodded, his eyes diverting away from his father's again. "…but what you're asking me right how is a bit intrusive."

"It's yes or no question, Ichigo." Isshin sighed irritatingly. "Which one is it?"

"Then it's _no_…" Ichigo retorted quickly as he looked at Isshin, and he saw how his father's eyes widened fractionally. "…_it's none of your business_!"

Ichigo began to walk off, but was jerked backwards and spun around to meet his father's livid face. He was about to swear, but as he looked at Isshin, he noticed that there was no cheerfulness in or amusement on his face. He was dead serious about this conversation. This was something he could not just walk away from.

"It's my business while you live under _my_ roof," Isshin hissed. "It's my business while you're still my son, got that?"

"You don't have—" Ichigo began, but was shoved against the kitchen wall, nearly taking the breath of out him.

"Shut up, I'm not done talking boy." Isshin commanded him in a harsh tone. "I blame this on myself… because I allow you to do whatever you want. You leave here for days on end without a word; you sneak this girl up to your room night after night… I figured as long as I knew where you are, everything would be fine. But Ichigo this- _this_ is not fine. Now if you want to play house and do grown-up things, do it responsibly. That is all I ask. Now are you using a condom with this girl?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, blinking hard as the rush of rage and hurt burned in his chest. He stared at his father's face, and then his eyes faltered away, his stare now fixed on the kitchen window. What would his father do if he knew he _wasn't_ being careful? Throw him out of the house? Disown him? Ichigo didn't know what the outcome would be, and didn't want to find out, either.

So he decided to tell a lie.

"Yes!" Ichigo exclaimed flatly, pushing his father away.

Isshin sighed with relief, his features on his face relaxed, returning to its usual pleasantness as Ichigo just stood there numbly, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Try and understand, Ichigo. I don't want you ruin your chances for college, ruin your dreams." Isshin explained.

"Going to college is _your_ dream, Dad. Not mine." Ichigo told him bluntly as he finally looked up at him, shoving his way past as he walked out of the kitchen.

**::To Be Continued::**

* * *

That's chapter two, folks! I'm hoping you all are still enjoying this so far. And a brief explanation on Isshin: I know you expected him to act dimwitted like he does in the manga, but I wanted to give a realer feel, like a true parent. Not that I'm condoning him slamming Ichigo against the wall; but in the manga he physically beats the poor boy up (but it's all in fatherly love, and we know this)! So I think that his attitude in my story shouldn't be too shocking. Another point I'd like to reiterate is that this story is told a bit differently, meaning that the character's can be out of character at times. Please do not have a coronary about this, folks. It's fiction.

**More to come! Please review!!!**

* * *

**Glossary**:

_Todai – _University of Tokyo

_Ichigo Daifuku_ – Mochi (rice cakes) with strawberry filling

_Reiatsu_ – Spiritual energy

_Tonkatsu_ – Breaded, deep fried pork

_Tsukemono_ – Japanese pickles


	3. Chapter 3

**Gift of the Guardian**

Chapter Three

Written by gokusgirl

Big thanks to **Shenhui** & **Janabanana** for beta reading!

Song for this chapter: _I'd die without you_ by PM Dawn

* * *

They sat in the small waiting room, watching as young women walked in and out. Rukia didn't want to resort to this, but entering the portal in her condition and facing everyone, _including_ Ichigo and her brother gripped her with fear she didn't want to face.

The only soul that knew of her pregnancy was the sweet and faithful Orihime. The day she found out she was expecting Orihime had run to the bathroom, concerned. As soon as the door opened and Rukia looked into those huge charcoal eyes, she tearfully confessed. Orihime held her, consoling her as best she could as she wept on her shoulder.

Rukia sat in stark silence hours after she could cry no more. Orihime tried to tell her that having a child wouldn't mean the end of the world; that it could be a sign of good fortune. But Rukia simply disagreed, wiping her tear stained face as she stared off, lost in all thought over the entire situation.

"I can't keep it," Rukia intoned softly, her eyes closing with grief. "What else can I do?"

Sighing sadly, Orihime reached out to her friend, and squeezed her hand tightly. "I am totally against what you're about to suggest; but it's your body."

It was then that Orihime told her of the women's clinic downtown.

Rukia nervously flipped through a magazine as she waited for her name to be called. She would glance up every time the nurse would call out a woman's name, and her eyes would follow the nurse as she escorted each person back silently. Rukia also noticed how they exited – looking pale, weak, and exhausted. But what made her simply nauseous was the couple that was called back, a young woman and man that looked no older than eighteen. Dread gripped her stomach when she saw them leave; the man had his arm around the woman and she could barely walk. The woman wore a blank expression, her eyes dead of any emotion.

_If I had told him, that could have been us. _

_Or would it? _

Rukia held her breath and closed her eyes, as she couldn't bear to watch the pair anymore. She gripped the magazine tightly in her hand, crimpling the paper.

"Rukia?" Orihime touched her arm as she called out to her. Rukia flinched violently as her eyes sprung open. She looked over at Orihime when she asked if she was alright.

"I just want this over with." Rukia spoke through clenched teeth. Orihime gave her a worried nod as she held her hand, knowing that her opinion about the matter would make no difference. She was there for emotional support, even if her outlook on the matter is entirely different.

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia whipped her head up, and stared at the smiling face of the nurse, who was dressed in white nursing scrubs, holding a thin blue clipboard in her hand. Rukia's heart began to thump hard in her chest and didn't even notice that Orihime was now standing over her. Orihime tried to pull Rukia out of her seat, but Rukia wouldn't budge.

"Rukia…?" Orihime asked her timidly as she looked at her with much concern. Suddenly Rukia blinked, coming out her fearful haze as she stood slowly. Her feet felt like lead when she began to walk forward.

They followed the nurse down a narrow corridor that seemed to be like a maze. There were many doors in this area, each closed off from the world, and she could scarcely hear the muffled voices behind a few. Rukia's grip on Orihime's hand tightened as she felt faint. Was she really going to do this? Abort hers and Ichigo's child without him knowing?

"Here we are," The nurse told them as she opened a door. Rukia froze when she saw the examining table as they walked in. "You can undress behind this screen and put on this gown, opened to the front please. Dr. Sachiko will be in shortly."

The nurse closed the door behind her when she left. Orihime looked around the sterile room, opening a few cabinets in curiosity. Rukia took off her jacket, and silently picked up the paper gown and walked behind the screen to change. She wanted to say something, because anything is preferable than this awkward silence with Orihime. But she was simply out of words. Her friend did try to argue a good and valid point to her; it was ultimately her choice but it was Ichigo's choice as well. Remembering that made her chest burn with guilt; she was doing this behind Ichigo's back. She would abort his baby without him ever knowing. She knew this was the right thing to do; if Ichigo would act harshly about her leaving for the Soul Society, then there was no telling how he would react knowing he had gotten her pregnant.

Donning the paper gown, she walked from behind the screen and hers and Orihime's eyes locked. Orihime was there for support; but her face told another story. She felt so disappointed in Rukia's decision, and she felt like she failed as a friend because she couldn't sway her friend's heart. Rukia looked away from Orihime's troubled gaze, and walked over to the examining table to climb up. It was several minutes before Dr. Sachiko burst in, wearing a composed smile as the nurse hurried in behind her.

"Good morning Miss Kuchiki," Dr. Sachiko greeted her warmly as she shook her hand with much assertion. Rukia only nodded, watching the doctor as she opened up her file and scanned through it quickly. She then looked at Rukia with a tight smile. "I'm Dr. Sachiko, and I'm the one who's going to perform the procedure today. Your last period was on May 19th, correct?"

"Umm, yes Doctor." Rukia answered with a dry voice.

"So that would put you around…" The doctor clicked her tongue in her cheek as her eyes wondered to the ceiling in thought. Her eyes followed back down as she wrote in the folder. "…about six weeks. But we're still going to run an ultrasound on you, to determine the exact gestation, okay dear?"

Rukia nodded mutely as the doctor and the nurse went about their task of setting up the ultrasound machine, hearing the Doctor talk some medical jargon to the nurse and she dutifully replied.

"And who is this here?" The Doctor asked politely as she looked at Orihime.

"That's my best friend Inoue Orihime." Rukia managed to say, all the while keeping her eyes on the nurse who was setting up the machine.

"Good of you to come, Orihime." The doctor told Orihime, and she gave a small nod to the doctor in return, pursing her lips tightly. "Okay Miss Kuchiki, if you will lie back on the table here and open the front of your gown. I'm going to place some warm, icky gel on your stomach so the probe can view the images. I might apply a little pressure; you just let me know if it's too much, okay?"

Rukia nodded her head again, shutting her eyes as she felt the warm gel on her flat stomach. She heard the doctor tell her she was about to begin, and the probe was pressed against her stomach. She curled her toes and balled her fists as the doctor applied more pressure, sliding the probe towards her lower abdomen.

"Okay… there it is," The doctor said in much concentration as she clicked on the machine with her free hand. Orihime leapt to her feet, and went to the monitor to see. She smiled, almost to the brink of tears as she looked over at Rukia. But Rukia's eyes were closed. She was breathing hard, feeling herself hyperventilate as she commanded her eyes not to open; to not look at the image on the screen.

If she saw it, that would change everything.

"Rukia…" Orihime pleaded with her anxiously, touching her arm.

"_I don't want to see it_!" Rukia yelled out abruptly as she gritted her teeth. The room fell silent with her outburst, and the Doctor cleared her throat.

"Nurse please annotate that the embryo is in its seventh week of gestation based on the size and length. But I need to check one more thing," Dr. Sachiko instructed her. She clicked on the machine a few more times and suddenly the entire room was filled with a strange, intelligible noise.

_Swoosh, swoosh. Swoosh, swoosh._

The noise would have made a deaf person hear. Its rapid, fleeting beats gave Rukia chills. And then all at once she realized what that sound was.

It was the heartbeat.

_Her_ baby's heartbeat.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she turned her head towards the sound. Orihime was staring at her, her face wet with tears. She stepped to the side, and the monitor came into Rukia's view. The black screen, which had a blurry grey image showed something no smaller than a blueberry floating in a dark void. But this was for certain: its heartbeat reassured her that there was life…an actual _life_ inside of her.

"My baby," Rukia whispered hoarsely, her hand reaching out for Orihime's.

The doctor and the nurse exchanged some puzzling stares, and the doctor cleared her throat once again to get their attention. "…Well it will cost around 63,000 yen for this procedure… are you still wanting to go through with it Miss Kuchiki?"

A hot tear fell down the side of her face, and she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Wiping her face, she looked at the doctor with full determination as she gave her answer.

"Hell no."

* * *

Sleep.

It was all he could do lately, and for some strange reason Ichigo didn't know why.

He could be downstairs, lounging around in the recreation room watching television. Only 10 minutes into the program he would feel his eyelids growing heavy and before he knew it he was asleep.

He could be anywhere and this would happen.

What was so strange was _how_ long he would sleep. When he fell asleep at his desk a few nights ago, Karin slapped him awake. He had snoozed there for three and a half hours.

He felt fine. He wasn't coming down with a cold or flu … he just felt… _drained_ somewhat.

It might be of no surprise though considering he had spent the last few weeks before school ended touring universities, studying for finals, and having endless nights of passion with Rukia, though he was not going to complain about that last one. Rukia had him so relaxed that he barely carried a pulse. Though there was one other thing picking at his brain recently… Rukia's departure.

He had been apart from her before. But that was before they admitted they loved each other. Before they made love to each other, before… _everything_. Just the very thought of her not being around twisted around in Ichigo's gut like a hot knife.

He reacted childishly when she first told him of her departure. He regretted everything he had done, everything he had said to her. It just created a rift between the two of them. Now Ichigo had a better understanding of her leaving. It was something she just had to do.

Just like he had to leave for college.

It's not that Ichigo didn't want to go to college. He just felt like he wanted _other_ things in life. For the last three years all he did (between school) was fight, and train. He was so strong now- stronger than he could ever imagine. The last time he visited the Soul Society he could have sworn that _Yama-sama_ was about to talk to him about the vacant captain position. And for the first time in Ichigo's life (well the second time actually), he wanted something. He wanted that captain position. But it wasn't anything he openly admitted to; not even to Rukia.

Ichigo yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he glanced at the alarm clock on his dresser. It was already 7:30 PM, and in an hour and a half Rukia would be walking through the _senkaimon, _heading back to the Soul Society.

It made him instantly depressed.

And tired.

He sat at the edge of the bed, putting his sneakers on and lacing them up tightly. He then stood, and grabbed a small red box off his dresser before heading out the door, walking over to Orihime's so he can escort Rukia over to Urahara's shop.

* * *

"Ah…hello Rukia-Chan, Ichigo!" Kisuke exclaimed happily to the couple as they walked into his shop.

"Hello Urahara-san…" Rukia said with a polite bow. Ichigo, however never said a word, only giving a disconcerted yawn as he dug his index finger in his right ear. "I appreciate you opening the _senkaimon _for me." Rukia continued.

"Not a problem Rukia…" Kisuke began but stopped abruptly, before narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. He regained his composure, and flapped open his fan dramatically as he turned and walked towards the adjourning room. "Excuse me for one moment." He said as he left hurriedly.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ichigo snapped. "He looks like he's seen a ghost."

Rukia's heart leapt into her throat, and she swallowed thickly as she shook her head, looking away from Ichigo's face. She prayed to herself that Urahara hadn't suspected anything. But judging from the surprised look he just gave her… he knew something. How, she didn't know.

"You know Urahara is a bit of an eccentric, so who knows?" Rukia finally said.

"Whatever. Hey you," Ichigo called out to Rukia, and she turned around. "I got you something."

Rukia's face lit up with joy, and she walked over closer to him. "You did? Aw, Ichigo… you didn't have to get-"

"Shut up and open it." Ichigo told her abruptly, handing her the red velvet box.

She took it in shaky hands and smiled as she glanced up at Ichigo's blushing face. Her attention went back to the box and with a flick of her thumb she plucked it open. Inside was a greenish looking pendant shaped into a kanji symbol attached to a black satin cord. Her fingers glided across the smooth stone, astonished that Ichigo had given her something so beautiful.

"It's a jade necklace… the kanji means double happiness… when I saw it, it made me think of how you make me feel." Ichigo said softly as he shuffled his feet, feeling his stomach twist with sadness. "You make me feel doubly happy…and _loved_, Rukia."

"Thank you, Ichigo… this means so much to me!" Rukia sighed as she cupped his face with her hand.

"You mean so much to me, don't forget it." Ichigo spoke in a thick voice.

They embraced each other tightly, and as Ichigo leaned in to give her a kiss, he heard someone clearing their throat.

"Enough of that already!" Yoruichi sneered; her arms akimbo.

Rukia and Ichigo broke their embrace, looking rather embarrassed that she caught them that way.

"So, Yoruichi… decided to show up in human form today?" Ichigo teased.

"Aw, Ichigo… are you mad that you didn't get to see me transform? I know you _love_ seeing that… " Yoruichi tittered as she covered her mouth.

Rukia noticed how Ichigo's face was turning beet red and she frowned slightly. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Ichigo answered quickly. "Yoruichi's just a big pervert."

"Rukia… can I speak with you alone for a moment please?" Yoruichi asked her suddenly.

"Ah, sure…" Rukia replied as she began to walk towards the flash goddess' direction.

"What are you two going to talk about?" Ichigo asked sternly, wondering if Yoruichi had the gall to tell her of the times when she transformed naked in front of Ichigo. Talk about poor timing.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. It's not what you think." Yoruichi told him as she gave him a playful wink.

That didn't quell any of Ichigo's fears as they walked into the next room, and he began to pace nervously.

As Rukia walked into Urahara's office, she noticed he was leaning against his desk, waiting patiently for them to return. She heard the door shut behind her, and turned around to see Yoruichi standing there, her arms folded at her chest as she stared back at her with much concern.

"You're right Kisuke," Yoruichi said with a sigh. "I can feel it, too."

Rukia's heart began to flutter rapidly when she heard that. "Uh… what are you talking-"

"So, Ichigo doesn't know, I take it?" Kisuke asked Rukia, and she turned towards his direction.

"He doesn't know what?" Rukia mumbled, acting as if she has no idea what they're talking about.

"Don't play coy with us, girl." Yoruichi told her unpleasantly as she walked past her and stood next to Kisuke. "We know that you're with child."

Rukia's eyes widened. "How… do you know this?"

"Because we can feel it, Rukia…it's very obvious." Kisuke answered as he shook his head slowly. "What puzzles me is _why_ Ichigo does not sense it?"

"He does sense it," Rukia said as she looked away shamefully. "I just convinced him otherwise."

Yoruichi tossed her head back in laughter. "My gracious that boy is such an _ignoramus_!"

"Ichi-chan…" Kisuke warned her as he gave her a small frown.

"He is not an ignoramus!" Rukia snapped, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. "I have a good reason for not telling him now."

"Oh? So you're just going to risk your soul and the life of your child as you saunter through the _senkaimon_?" Yoruichi spat nastily. "At least I hope that the reason behind this is valid. Tell me your reason." Yoruichi demanded grittily. When Rukia didn't answer right away, it made her furious. "What is your reason, Rukia?"

"I'm scared, alright?" Rukia shouted back at the goddess, making her back down a bit. The tears were spilling down her cheeks now, and she did nothing to stop them. "I'm scared to abort it; I'm scared to keep it… I'm scared to tell Ichigo. I can't bog his mind down with this when he's set to go to college a month from now… _I just don't know what I'm doing_!" Breaking down, she fell to her knees, weeping into her hands.

"You didn't have to push the child Ichi," Kisuke scolded Yoruichi as he rubbed his forehead.

Yoruichi didn't respond to her lover's remark, she immediately ran over to Rukia, embracing her shaking shoulders as she tried to console her. "Hush child… it will be alright. I am sorry if I was too harsh on you." Yoruichi cooed quietly. Once she calmed herself down, Rukia wiped her face with the back of her hand and began to stand.

"What we need to focus on now is how you will pass through the _senkaimon,_" Kisuke told them as he rubbed his stubbly chin. "You still have to go, Rukia… and since we have confirmed your condition we have to make preparations for it."

"So I can pass through like this?" Rukia asked them both hopefully.

"I'm most certain the _hell butterfly_ will allow you to pass, but we will need to add an extra barrier on you so your passage will not hurt the child." Yoruichi explained. "I have a medallion of protection that my family entrusted to the sick… I'm sure if you place the medallion on your clothing it should work."

"Should is not a very positive word right now." Rukia said warily.

"_Should_ will have to do, because we're out of time and it's our only option." Kisuke replied. "I'm going to ready the portal… Ichi -Chan, get that medallion and put it on Rukia before Ichigo notices that something's amiss." Kisuke exited quickly, putting his overly pleasant façade on as he greeted Ichigo again.

Yoruichi walked over to Kisuke's desk, and after shifting through a few drawers, she found the medallion. It had markings on its grayish stone, indicating that it came from the Shihouin clan.

"Undo your _obi_, so I can place the medallion on your stomach, and make sure you keep this on you at all times to hide the child's _reiatsu_." Yoruichi instructed her. Rukia quickly united the _obi. _Yoruichi opened the robes up and pressed the cold stone on Rukia's stomach. "You still don't want to tell Ichigo?" She asked softly, and Rukia stared at her with apprehension in her eyes.

"I…I just can't." Rukia stuttered out in a small voice.

Yoruichi stood; tying Rukia's _obi_ back in place. She cupped Rukia's face in her hands, looking her straight in the eyes with a caring, concerned smile. "Don't worry, child. Now put on a good smile for Ichigo, okay?"

Nodding, Rukia sniffled as she began to smile. Kisuke and Ichigo entered the office, stopping at the door when they saw Yoruichi and Rukia standing close.

"You see that, Ichigo? She has no perception of personal space." Kisuke laughed.

"Shut up, old man. I was just giving Rukia a good bye hug." Yoruichi explained as she wrapped her arms around Rukia, embracing her tightly. Rukia awkwardly embraced her back, smiling warmly.

"Alright Rukia, let's go and get you back over to the Soul Society." Kisuke instructed her, and she walked out with Ichigo.

"What did they need to talk to you about?" Ichigo asked her as he walked up the hallway.

"Oh, just some things that had to do with the clans, really boring stuff," Rukia lied smoothly. When he didn't ask for any more details, she was inwardly relieved. _I'm sorry I had to lie to you, Ichigo…_

When they entered the dining area, all the furniture was pushed back to make room for the huge Shoji doors that now stood there. Rukia held her breath as she looked at the _senkaimon_, and as she glanced over at Ichigo, who looked simply devastated.

"And the doors should be opening just about…" Kisuke announced slowly as hissing noise came from the portal, and suddenly the doors began to open. "Now." They all stood there as a bright light began to glow from the portal, and a fluttering _hell butterfly_ drifted out.

Rukia swallowed hard, and picking up her bags, she began to step forward. Ichigo grabbed her hand, and she turned to look at him. He looked so crushed, so absolutely distraught with her leaving right now… yet he gave her a smile. A smirk, really. Rukia embraced him once more, and they kissed.

"I love you," Ichigo told her as he touched her cheek.

"I love you, too." Rukia replied quickly, her throat already tightening due to an onslaught of tears.

She stepped back from him, smiling as she began to turn and walk back to the portal. She gave Kisuke and Yoruichi a glance, and nodded in gratitude. And with that, Rukia Kuchiki stepped through the _senkaimon_, and the doors shut, closing them off from the world she would now ventured to.

**To be continued**

_**It's a fanfiction sin to read, favorite, or alert without reviewing. I know who you all are. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay…been real busy. I'm taking courses over the summer, the kids are keeping me very busy and the midnight shift is killing me. Ha! And my beta (thank so much dear) has been busy as well…so expect the updates to be a little longer than usual. As a reward for waiting for this update, this is actually two chapters, so it's really long! Please make sure to send out a review!

Also, that little note I put at the end of my last update...

(_**It's a fanfiction sin to read, favorite, or alert without reviewing. I know who you all are. :D)**_

was from another writer… I borrowed it because it was so true!!! So my apologies if I didn't give proper credit!

A huge thanks to **Shenhui** for the excellent beta read!

* * *

**Gift of the Guardian**

Chapter 4

Written by gokusgirl

He could hear the sounds of feet thundering down the hallway, and a sharp knock soon resounded at his office door. Returning his brush back to the inkstone, he gave his recent calligraphy a brief inspection.

"Enter." Byakuya commanded, is tone flat and slightly aggravated.

Abruptly his shoji doors slid open. A guard entered the doorway and curtly kneeled on one knee, his left hand fisted on the floor.

"My apologies for the intrusion, Kuchicki-sama, but I am here to inform you that Lady Kuchiki has returned from the human world." The guard told the 6th division captain.

Byakuya made no reaction to the news; instead he simply gazed stoically at the guard before him. "Thank you. You may leave."

"Hai, my Lord." The guard said quickly, obediently standing as he backed out of the office, sliding the door closed.

Byakuya stood and looked out the huge window that overlooked the courtyard, and he gave a small nod.

"So you are home, sister." Byakuya said to himself, and he walked of out of his office to greet her.

***

_Terrified_ was the only word Rukia could describe when she walked through the portal. But when she successfully reached the other end, and touched ground at the Shinigami headquarters she thanked God for giving her safe passage. Her hand rested on the stone Yoruichi had given her, still hidden under her robes. _Thank you_, Rukia silently thought as she thought of Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Rukia was escorted to the debriefing area where she filled out paperwork before leaving. She then gathered up her large duffle bags and headed out to the entrance of the headquarters, surprised to see who stood there waiting for her.

Looking rather detached, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki stood at the entrance, only holding a gaze on Rukia's face for a brief moment before he spoke. "Welcome home, Rukia."

Suddenly becoming jittery, she immediately dropped her bags to respectfully bow before her brother, her hands clasped firmly in her lap. "Thank you, brother." She looked up at his emotionless face, and saw how he looked at her baggage with mild disdain. She blushed; clutching the duffle bags' handles with nervous fingers.

"That will not be necessary, Rukia." Byakuya instructed her suddenly. "I will have the servants fetch your belongings. You may follow me."

Not wanting to object, she let the bags remain on the ground as she quickly followed her brother down the marbled streets of the _seireitei_. She followed behind him closely, remembering that walking along side him was not appropriate. As they passed other Shinigami in the court, they quickly acknowledged his presence with a curt bow or gesture. When they saw Rukia behind him, they gave her the same courtesy, but some gave shocked gazes and whispers about her return.

Finally arriving at the front gates of the Kuchiki mansion, servants greeted Byakuya and Rukia promptly. Byakuya ignored them, walking past as he entered the foyer and removed his sandals. Rukia hurried as she removed hers, trying to keep with her brother as he walked into the tea room.

"Have a seat, Rukia…I'm sure your travel through the _senkaimon_ has tired you." Byakuya told her as he sat in the _seiza_ position on the _tatami_ mat.

"I am well brother, thank you for asking." Rukia replied with a short bow as she sat down on the hearth mat across from him. She mimicked Byakuya's seating position perfectly, making sure to follow as he did. It had been so long since she had been home, and she had forgotten how tedious it was to conduct oneself in Soul Society without it displaying disrespect or dishonor.

"Shall I prepare tea for the Lord and Lady?" A servant politely asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, that will be fine, Roko." Byakuya answered flatly. As the servant bowed and left leave the room, Rukia made sure to keep her eyes on the tatami mat in front of her, not wanting to displease her brother with lingering stares.

"There is something different about you, Rukia." Byakuya suddenly told her, and her head whipped up to look at him. Her heart began to beat harder, and her cheeks began to blush. "It is something that I cannot exactly place."

"What ever do you mean, brother?" Rukia managed to ask evenly.

"You seem to be adjusting well in the human world Rukia… to carry so much of that human emotion in the way you walk and talk… it is a bit disconcerting."

Looking away from his piercing gaze, Rukia nodded in agreement. "I apologize, brother. I did not intend to offend you."

"That is not what troubles me, Rukia." Byakuya told her in his very refined voice. "I was informed of a very pressing matter when Vice Captain Abarai came back to Soul Society."

Rukia's eyes grew wide when she heard mention of his name. Renji Abarai… her once close friend _and_ lover. He had left the human world several months ago without a goodbye to Rukia; claiming defeat to Ichigo's not so open admission of his feelings for her. She really wasn't ready to face him or that issue right now, and yet now here she was, facing the music all of a sudden.

Looking up at her adopted brother, she gave no clue to her agitation as she stared back at him blankly. "And what did he have to say?"

Before Byakuya could respond, the servant returned with the tea, serving it in an elegant and swift manner and he left the room again. Byakuya took a small sip, and placed his cup down as he began to speak. "Renji told me that you turned down his marriage proposal. Would you like to tell me the reason behind this decision?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Rukia steadied herself as she gave a reply. "Renji left before I could give him an answer."

"I was told that you had an _issue_ hindering you from making this decision. What was this hindrance?"

"He proposed two days before he left. Since I did not give him an immediate response, he took it as an insult, and a hindrance…I suppose."

Pausing, Byakuya picked his cup up again, taking another sip. "I am not one to meddle in personal affairs, Rukia. I just wanted to know your version of the story."

"I understand, brother." Rukia told him as she bowed her head.

"But I do hope you will reconsider it. He is being considered for Captain of the 3rd Division, and he recently opened his own dojo. He has a very prosperous future ahead of him."

Knowing that if she tells her brother that she does not want to reconsider her decision would detain her longer, so she quickly changed the subject. "Brother, having sat here with you made me realize that I am a bit exhausted… I think I will retire for the evening."

"Very well then. Goodnight." Byakuya told her after a brief pause.

Rukia stood, giving her brother a courteous bow before leaving out.

***

Sighing, Rangiku Matsumoto felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep as she flipped through a monthly report file. She had stayed up late again, playing drinking games up until the wee hours of the morning. Also, Captain Hitsugaya had her up at the break of dawn, shouting that it was her punishment for being so lazy and irresponsible.

Rangiku, however, could care less.

Propping her hand under her head, she sighed again as she flipped through the file. Her eyes then drifted up from her paperwork slowly to see Rukia standing in the doorway of her small office.

"Why Rukia…! You're back!" Rangiku exclaimed, standing up and running around the desk to hug her.

"Hello Rangiku, how are you?" Rukia asked her as they embraced, making sure to not smother herself on Rangiku's busty bosom.

"Bored to death, but I'll manage. Did you get what I asked for honey…?" Rangiku asked like an excited child on their birthday.

"Yes Rangiku…" Rukia told her in an irksome tone as she pulled out a grocery bag loaded with various kinds of junk food. "You should have seen my brother's face when he saw me leave the house with this stuff."

Rangiku squealed, snatching the bag with glee as she shifted through its contents. "Thank you so much Rukia! I miss eating this stuff _so_ much…"

"But we barely have appetites here, Rangiku. You're not going to want to eat that junk."

"Oh, but I _love_ the taste! I put in a request to do some work over in the human world," Rangiku told her as she opened up a bag of spicy rice cakes. "That was over two months ago. I hope it gets approved."

"They're not going to send a Vice Captain to the human world." Rukia told her as she sat down on the small couch.

"Well they let Renji go lots of times," Rangiku mumbled, and then her eyes lit up as she joined Rukia on the couch. "Speaking of Renji… what the hell did you do to the guy?"

Rukia bristled. "What do you mean what did I do to him?" She inquired sharply.

"Don't answer a question with a question…it's annoying." Rangiku laughed as she watched Rukia's face redden. "Wow, it must have been something _big_ for you to be this evasive."

"I did nothing to Renji, Rangiku. Renji just wants to play the victim, that's all." Rukia answered.

"To what?"

"Now if I didn't tell my brother, why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm _not_ your brother, that's why," Rangiku responded as she watched Rukia's face flush even redder. "So it's true, huh? That you dumped Renji for Kurosaki Ichigo ?"

Rukia's eyes bulged out of her head when she heard that. "Who told you such nonsense?"

"It's written all over your face, silly girl!" Rangiku chortled as she covered her mouth. "And come to think of it… you're literally _glowing_! Okay, tell me all the details."

Rukia swallowed thickly, holding up a hand as she shook her head in denial. "Details on _what_?"

"On Ichigo of course! Come on dear you can tell me. How is he in the sack? Is it thick or long? Or both?"

Rukia shot up out of her seat, mortified at the way Rangiku was talking now. "Rangiku! I cannot belie-"

"Why are you keeping this to yourself Rukia?" Rangiku interjected loudly. "I've been to the human world. I know that while you're in the _gigai_ thing it makes you feel…different."

"And..?" Rukia asked, expecting to hear more.

"And I know that it makes you feel _alive_… like thousands of tiny fingers running all over your skin," Rangiku spoke dreamily as she lay back against the couch's backing. "I was really naughty when I was over there. Didn't you feel that way, too?"

Sighing, Rukia sat back down, and raised a hand, feeling the warmness of her cheek. "…I suppose I did."

"So you gave into your desires, then?" Rangiku asked carefully, searching Rukia's face a she seemed to be lost in thought.

"More than I care to admit, yes." Rukia replied, and Rangiku squealed delightfully. "But I don't want anyone knowing about it, Rangiku. Ending it with Renji was really complicated."

"Oh, I understand." Rangiku nodded, biting her lip as she patted Rukia's hand. "But can you tell me one itsy bitsy detail?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Rukia ran a hand through her hair, and stared at the Vice Captain—hard. "What?"

"Ichigo's a terrific lover, isn't he?" Rangiku queried softly.

After pausing for a few moments, Rukia stood and walked to the office door, and just before she left she turned to look at Rangiku's questioning gaze. "Yes, he is."

She wasn't even a few feet away from the office door when she heard Rangiku screamed an _I fucking knew it _at the top of her lungs.

Instead of walking back to the Kuchiki Estate, Rukia decided to purchase some fruit from the _Rukongai_ market. She wasn't barred from going out there; but most Shinigami and especially nobles don't venture out to it. In most cases you would only see the presence of a highly ranking Shinigami if a hollow was spotted in the area; otherwise most of the areas were maintained with little or no crimes. Besides, Rukia was brought up in _Rukongai_, so going there wasn't out of the ordinary. It was like returning home after being away for so many years.

The villagers gawked at Rukia while she was walking through the crowd, but she paid no mind to their stares. She was in search of a fruit cart; since her arrival home she hadn't had much to eat –since souls didn't require much sustenance. But Rukia was hungry; famished really… and she knew why her appetite had been so intense. Every time her stomach would growl, she instinctively knew she had to go and seek out some food to feed herself and the growing child in her womb. Even now as she gently pushed through hordes of people, her search became almost frantic. It wasn't long before she finally found a large cart holding several varieties of fruit.

Smiling, Rukia absent mindedly patted her stomach as she approached the cart and its owner.

"Oh, my…you don't have fruit in the _Seireitei_?" The elderly man who owned the fruit cart asked.

"Not like this," Rukia answered happily as she smiled. "I would like to have two papayas, four apples, one of those Asian pears and three oranges please." The elderly man nodded, opened a small burlap sack and began putting her requested items inside. Rukia was happy, she had food to eat and she would sneak it past her brother and keep it in her room to nibble on. She just hoped she didn't eat it all in one evening. She picked up an orange to give it a smell, and a few fell down off the cart, rolling on the dusty ground. Alarmed, Rukia went after the runway fruit with a quick apology to the vendor. She successfully snatched up one orange but the last one rolled out a much further distance. She continued to follow it until it rested at someone's feet. Rukia didn't pay much mind to whom the feet belonged to, but as she began to pick the fruit up, the person beat her to it. She frowned, finally glaring up at the person and then her jaw dropped. Why she hadn't noticed this person's _reiatsu_, or his flaming red pony tail, she'll never know. But Renji Abarai stood there, looking at her like the cat that ate the canary.

And his eyes twinkled with contempt.

***

He didn't know why he agreed to come along with Ishida. The moment Ichigo walked into the mall with the impressively dressed Quincy, he knew he'd made a _huge_ mistake. On a whim Ishida had called him, asking if he wanted to tag along as he purchased last minute items for his flight to America. After his father had graciously made huge monetary donations to Harvard, it was only obvious that his son would be swiftly accepted into their medical school. Ichigo wasn't really doing anything… he had just awoke from taking the tenth cat nap of the day.

Ishida and Ichigo walked into yet another men's clothing store and Ishida browsed the clothing racks in search of the perfect sable colored polo. Pulling out one shirt, he held it up against himself as Ichigo looked on boringly.

"Does this look sable or light emerald to you?" Ishida asked as she plucked a loose string off of the polo's collar.

"Looks fucking green to me." Ichigo replied dryly as he rolled his eyes.

"Your choice of words is very derogatory in public; could you be so kind to not shout obscenities across the store when you talk to me?" Ishida growled lowly.

"I swear Ishida… if you weren't dating Hime I would have thought you were gay." Ichigo laughed as he looked at a long sleeved dress shirt with disinterest.

"I can't help that I want my attire to look flawless and coordinated upon my arrival to America… I can see that you could use some help in that department, if you're interested."

"Forget it," Ichigo replied a he let out a bored sigh. "My ratty tees and stonewashed jeans suits me just fine, thank you."

"Whatever suits you, Kurosaki." Ishida mumbled as his attention was held on a corral colored polo.

"How is Orihime handling you leaving for the states?" Ichigo asked, and Ishida looked up from the shopping rack.

"She is taking it rather well. She had a choice of attending Boston University that wasn't too far from where I would be, but she chose to stay in Japan. She's going to attend a small university in Okinawa and study Engineering." Ishida explained with much enthusiasm as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Hn, Engineering huh? I never thought she would want to study that." Ichigo commented as he leaned against a clothing rack.

"Oh we intend on carrying professional careers. And after five years we will be married, five years after that I should be finishing my internship in medical school. I'll return back to Japan to work as a resident doctor in my father's hospital… and we'll purchase our first home as we begin having our 2.5 kids."

Ichigo snickered at Ishida's well thought plans. "What the hell is the _point five_?"

"That's one on the way, you idiot." Ishida replied back as looked through another rack.

"Wow, you and Orihime have got this figured out."

"Of course we do…well I guess this polo will have to do." Ishida sighed.

"Thank God," Ichigo said with a clap of his hands. "I would have left your ass if you headed towards _Abercrombie & Fitch_."

As they walked up to the register, Ishida laid his selected items on the counter and the sales representative rung them up. When he was given the total Ishida whipped out a platinum American express card, courtesy of his loving father.

"So you're still going to _Todai_, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked him as they walked out the mall's exit that led to busy City Street.

"What do you mean by _still_? Of course I am." Ichigo said crossly as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"I commend you for being so headstrong in continuing your education… but I assumed you would stay closer to home due to Rukia's pregnancy." Ishida spoke matter-of-factly as he walked up the sidewalk, and he glanced over to look at Ichigo, but he wasn't walking beside him anymore. Ishida stopped, and turned around finding Ichigo several feet behind him, the blood entirely drained from his face. _Oh shit_, Ishida thought instantly to himself as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of this nose, and he began to walk slowly back to the substitute Shinigami that stood there stupefied. For a moment Ishida had forgotten that Rukia's news was not known to Ichigo; and he absentmindedly blurted it out. _Hime is going to kill me for this..._

"What did you just say?" Ichigo asked quickly, the blood not returning to his face until it was bright red.

"Uh- Nothing, I said nothing Kurosaki. Now we need to hurry up because Orihime is going to meet us- "

"Fuck that! What did you just say to me?" Ichigo exclaimed loudly, making the people around them look at them strangely. "Did you just say Rukia's… _pregnant_?"

Ishida frowned slightly, not sure what to say now. He had already said it; just thinking of speaking it again made his throat tighten. "I'm sorry Ichigo… but I was told not to tell you…"

Ichigo ran a hand across his face, which was now contorted into an angry scowl. "You weren't supposed to _tell_ me that my girlfriend is having a baby?" He exploded as he grabbed Ishida's shirt, lifting him practically off the ground. "Are you out of your mind??"

"What's going on guys?" Orihime asked as she walked up to them hurriedly. Ichigo looked over Ishida's shoulder, and instantly dropped him back to his feet. As Orihime studied Ichigo's face, she noticed how upset he looked. When her boyfriend turned around to face her, she was met with the guiltiest pair of blue eyes. She stopped in her tracks; a hand covering her mouth as she finally realized what had happened. She began to frown, eyeing Ishida down with a heated fury. "_Uryu Ishida!_" The redhead chided harshly.

"I-I'm sorry, Hime… I just blurted it out." Ishida spoke pitifully as he hung his head in shame.

"So you're in on it too, huh?" Ichigo accused Orihime sharply.

"Yes, Ichigo. It's not Uryu's fault… Rukia asked me not to tell." Orihime replied softly.

"And yet you told everyone… _except_ me." Ichigo said icily. "Thanks."

"Please understand, Ichigo… I only told Uryu about it. No one else."Orihime tried to explain, her eyes tearing up at the sight of his distress.

"So no one thought I _needed_ to know about this? Do you know how dangerous it was for her to enter that fucking portal just for the sake of this _lie_?" Ichigo yelled. "Do you know how much of a fucking idiot this makes me by just letting her go like this?"

"Ichigo, I know you're upset about this… but Orihime only wanted to respect Rukia's wishes." Ishida explained as he stood beside his girlfriend in her defense.

"Well thanks a lot for dropping the bombshell, Ishida. It's good to know I can depend on my friends."

Ichigo stormed off, despite Orihime's pleading to stop and calm down.

***

"Lady Kuchiki," Renji said with a huge grin on his face. He was leaning against a merchant's vegetable cart, and as he dusted off the orange, he kept a careful eye on Rukia, slowly offering the fruit back to her. "Now what are you doing in the _Rukongai_?"

"I always come here, Abarai-dono." Rukia replied as she frowned at him, warily plucking the fruit out of his hands. She turned, walking back to the fruit cart, sighing annoyingly as she heard him follow.

"_Abarai-dono_… so you're addressing me formally now?" Renji laughed loudly.

"What do you want, Renji?" Rukia asked as she turned around to face him, hating to see that smug smile plastered all over his face.

"Ah, now that's better." Renji chortled. "I was instructed to escort you back to the Mansion, Milady."

"I don't need you or anyone else to escort me anywhere. I am quite capable of defending myself, remember?" Rukia growled.

"I know Rukia…I remember," Renji spoke darkly, his smile curving into a tight frown. "I have an _impeccable_ memory. You can bet your ass on that."

Knowing that he was hinting on something entirely different, Rukia nervously turned back around as she continued to the fruit cart. She paid for the items, including the ones that fell on the ground without a word. As she quickly walked off, she could still feel Renji's presence behind her.

"It's rather strange that you're buying fruit here when the Kuchiki estate has their own orchards," Renji noted as he walked up beside her.

"It's none of your business what I do, damn it." Rukia replied briskly.

"I suppose you're right… however Captain Kuchiki entrusted me with the honor of escorting his sister back safely."

"Do what you like, I don't care."

"How's Ichigo?"

Rukia stopped walking, and watched as Renji stopped as well, his face swelling with that ridiculous grin he wore. Just looking at him brought up unnecessary feelings and resentment that Rukia didn't want to feel now, and that infuriated her. He was teasing her, taunting her as he picked her for information about her relationship with Ichigo. All she wanted to do was wipe that pathetic smirk off his face.

Then a thought came to her.

"You want to know how he is in bed or how is he in general?" Rukia asked with a bit of mirth in her voice. She smiled when she saw Renji's cocky grin twist into the ugliest of frowns. His face grew quite red and he stepped closer to Rukia, closing in the gap between them as he stared down at her. Rukia didn't back down or flinch; staring him down with the same wrath and hatred in her eyes.

"I bet the Captain would _love_ to hear that," Renji growled, a small smile curving on the end of this angry mouth. Now he watched as Rukia's smile quickly fade and be replaced with a frown of apprehension. "… you know I think the Captain would be _very_ upset if he found out that you've been slumming around with that orange-headed ingrate. What do _you_ think?"

"Fuck you." Rukia seethed; her voice raspy and tight.

"Yes… you have," Renji quickly retorted, his eyes suddenly roaming across her face and body. "Too bad that's all over now… or is it Rukia?"

Rukia recoiled in disgust. "I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on this planet!"

"Come on now Rukia… after all we've been through… all the love we had for each other, and you still want to keep it like this?" Renji spoke softly, and for brief moment Rukia could see the hurt laced in his eyes. But he needed to be shut down, right now. Sparing his feelings was the farthest thing in her mind when she began to speak.

"Renji… I don't love you. In fact I never loved you… I loved the _idea_ of you. The idea of being safe and cared for… nothing more. It would do you good to let me go and find someone else." Rukia spoke frankly, hoping that Renji would understand.

So much for hope.

"You're going to _regret_ not loving me, I promise you that." Renji warned her in a low voice, and he suddenly walked away from her, stopping only to turn around to give her a piercing glare. "By order of Captain Kuchiki I _must_ escort you back to the Mansion, Lady Kuchiki." Renji spoke like he had rehearsed his words perfectly, his eyes gleaming with scorn.

Rukia nodded, straightening her shoulders as she walked past him, heading back to the Mansion in total silence.

***

He ran over 20 city blocks, stopping only part of way to heave on the side of the sidewalk. His lungs burned for air, his face and clothes were wet from sweating and his gut felt like he'd swallowed a handful of razors. When Ichigo came into the familiar surroundings of Kisuke Urahara's neighborhood, he felt relived and still pissed that he had another group of people to confront.

Knocking on the shoji doors for several minutes, He finally saw a light come on in the front of the store. He could hear someone grumbling about the store hours as they approached. When the shoji slid open, a yawning Urahara stretched his arms upward as he tipped his hat up to see who stood there.

"Ichigo-san… what a surprise!" Urahara said with a sleepy smile.

Ichigo's fist was on autopilot as it hit Urahara squarely on the chin, sending the unsuspecting man sailing across the storeroom floor and into and register's counter. The loud noise of his body hurling against the counter alerted Yoruichi and Tessai who were sitting in the adjacent tea room. They came running in just as Urahara was picking himself off of the floor, nursing his busted lip and jaw.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Yoruichi demanded loudly. When she saw blood dribbling from Urahara's lip, she rushed over to him to assess his injuries. She then glared up at Ichigo who now stood over them, and her golden eyes slimmed narrowly at him. "You got two seconds to answer for what you've done, boy!"

"I knocked his ass out for sending Rukia through that portal carrying _my_ baby!" Ichigo exclaimed loudly as he pointed a finger at the flash goddess. Tessai gasped with the news, his folded arms dropping to his sides. "If you weren't a woman I'd knock you on your ass too because you were in on it as well!"

"Don't let my gender keep you from doing what needs to be done," Yoruichi challenged him as she stood. "If you're man enough to procreate then I'm sure you're capable of striking me."

Ichigo growled as he lunged forward, his fist clenched tight as he swung at Yoruichi, only to be kneed in the stomach. He keeled forward, clutching his stomach in pain as he fell to his knees on the storeroom floor. Yoruichi stood over Ichigo, and bent over to pull him up by his shirt. His head rolled back groggily as he gasped for air from her swift kick, and once he gained focus of her tanned face he glowered at her.

"It was Rukia's decision not to tell you," Yoruichi told him evenly. "It was her choice to enter that portal as well. So if you want to go around punishing people, start with her!" Yoruichi yelled vehemently at the young man. "Now get a grip of your emotions and stop acting like you've been betrayed you little fool!"

Yoruichi waited for his reply, intently staring him down as the grip on his shirt tightened. Instead, Ichigo brought his hands up to cover his face, not wanting her to see the tears that tried to spill out his eyes. He let out a agonizing groan, and Yoruichi's face softened, releasing his shirt as he lowered his head down to the floor, his face still covered as he anguished over the entire situation.

"Leave him be, Ichi." Urahara told Yoruichi as he walked up beside her. "Maybe we deserve this, if only a little."

Yoruichi began to protest, but stopped as she saw the solemn gaze Urahara gave her.

"Tessai, gather Ichigo and carry him into the tea room. Have Jinta prepare some warm sake to calm his nerves." Urahara ordered the taller man. Tessai nodded, walking over as he helped Ichigo up to his feet.

They all silently walked into the tea room, and sat down as Jinta sauntered in grumbling with the serving tray with sake and drinking cups. Ichigo's hands seemed to tremble as Jinta poured for him, and he greedily brought the cup up to his mouth, tossing the clear liquid to the back of his throat. Everyone watched in silence as Ichigo sat there, his head lowered and his cup extended out for more. Jinta looked over at Yoruichi and Urahara, and they both nodded to give the young man some more.

After dousing down the second cup, Ichigo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and took in a deep, controlling breath.

"I'm sorry for hitting you old man." Ichigo told Urahara, his eyes never meeting the other man's concerned gaze. "I'm sorry for insulting you too, Yoruichi."

"It's alright Ichigo…" Urahara replied as he nursed his bruised chin. "I believe I've been hit far worse than that."

Yoruichi didn't say a word. She just stared at the young man dubiously as she sat there with her arms folded squarely at her chest. Her mouth was now drawn up into a tight, disconcerting scowl.

"How soon can the portal be opened?" Ichigo asked abruptly, and the room became deathly quiet. He finally raised his head up, staring Urahara down intently as the answer never came.

"Ichigo…" Urahara began as he gave Yoruichi a small glance before finishing. "The portal won't be ready for another three to five weeks."

Ichigo's eyebrows lifted on his forehead sharply. "Three to five _weeks_? Why is that?"

"The portal that you use is not as stable as the _senkaimon…_ there is much preparation in its creation." Urahara explained carefully.

"_Then prepare it!_" Ichigo snapped loudly through his clenched teeth. His eyes finally locked onto Yoruichi's, and she gave him a smirk and a slow nod.

"I _knew_ you were only being nice to get what you want," Yoruichi commented as she narrowed her eyes at Ichigo. "You're nothing but a spoiled little brat!"

"Ichi-chan…" Urahara told the flash goddess, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"He needs to understand that these portals can't be opened like doors to a house. It takes time, and much preparation to complete it successfully. Unless you want to _die_ going through one." Yoruichi told him matter-of-factly. "And when the portal is opened and you enter, what do you expect to do when you get to the Society? Kiss the feet of Byakuya Kuchiki as you tell him how sorry you are for deflowering his sister and tainting the family name?"

"I can't expect you to care about how I feel right now," Ichigo spoke lowly at her as he stood, his fists balled up at this sides. "So do me a favor and spare me your sarcasm!"

"Ichigo she has a point there," Urahara told him as he stood, flapping open his fan to cool himself. "If you did go to the Soul Society, do you have any idea how you're going to approach Captain Kuchiki?"

Ichigo's hands unclenched as he gave Urahara's words much consideration, and he ran a hand through his wild hair. "No."

"So I think you need to focus on that for now, and in the meantime I will begin working on the portal." Urahara said as he looked over at his fuming mate. "In spite of how you're reacting to us about this matter, I do sympathize with you, Ichigo. But for now, you _must_ be patient."

"And remember not to bite the hand that feeds you." Yoruichi added as she eyed Ichigo up and down, glowering at the substitute Shinigami with disgust. She gave a small snort as she turned on her heel, quickly exiting the room.

"My my…. You'll have to forgive Yoruichi," Urahara told him as gave a small smirk. "She tends to hold on to grudges longer than most folk; it's rather unhealthy."

"I don't mean to upset her," Ichigo told Urahara as he rubbed his face with both hands.

"Well I think you need to think over how you intend on telling your father as well, Ichigo." Urahara said with a flap of his fan.

Ichigo's eyes bulged. "…Tell my Dad? Why would I do that?"

"Because it's time," Urahara folded his arms in front of him as he paused. "And you need to tell him _everything_."

"Everything?" Ichigo gulped.

"Everything." Urahara repeated back at him.

Turning his back to Urahara, Ichigo suddenly felt fearful about what he had to do. Like finding out about Rukia wasn't enough today… now he had to reveal his secret and more to the one person who would most likely not understand.

Could he do it?

**To Be Continued**

_**It's a fanfiction sin to read, favorite, or alert without reviewing. I know who you all are. :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay folks, I want to send out a super-duper fantastic SORRY that I haven't updated in like THREE months…shame on me. Gah, I was in school over the summer, I vacationed, and just didn't have the energy to revise. So my beta had this turned back in to me **_**way**_** back in September, but I just couldn't get around to it! Real life can really be something. Oh, I did get this obsession of watching the frist two seasons of True Blood (I can't get enough of Bill and Sookie!), and I've done a lot of reading over the summer too (Star Trek, Lovely Bones, Push, Club Dead)…but enough of my excuses! Here is your dose of my epic, please make sure to review! I'd like to know how I'm fairing on this one! **

**Big thanks to **Shenhui** for the awesome beta read. **

* * *

Gift of the Guardian

Written by gokusgirl

Chapter 5

She awoke with a dull ache in her head. And as she rolled over she grimaced; the sunlight that filtered from her opened balcony window hit her squarely in the face. Covering her face with her forearm, Rukia groaned.

The last couple of days had been rough. Rukia did the best she could by sneaking food up to her chambers, but her trips out to the _Rukongai_ was out of the question for now. Renji had been stalking her for days now, shadowing her every step when she left the Kuchiki Estate. So she had to settle for the very drab rations that were left in the kitchen.

Rukia missed the wonderful smells and tastes of food in the human world. She missed using the modern styled toilets instead of the traditional feudal-era squats that were available in the estate. She missed sleeping on an actual bed instead of a cotton-filled futon and neck roll.

Most of all, she missed Ichigo.

The watering of her mouth pulled her out of her thoughts when she felt the pit of her stomach do its usual, morning lurch. Scrambling to her feet, Rukia dashed for the basin that sat on her vanity as she began to vomit. Grasping the sides of the bowl until her knuckles turned white, Rukia threw her head back, letting out a gasp of air. This bout of morning sickness wasn't that bad this time, there wasn't anything in her stomach so she only dry heaved up some dark bile.

She frowned down at the contents in the bowl as she reached over to grab a hand towel, wiping the perspiration off her forehead. She then covered the basin with the towel, thinking to herself how badly she needed to bathe. The bath house in the estate was nice; with its natural setting like you're in an actual wooded forest, complete with its warm, babbling brook. Rukia just wanted a hot shower; to step in the steaming spray of water and scrub herself clean. Yet another thing she missed in the human world.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts, and Rukia turned around, straightening her bed clothing as she rushed over to answer it. Sliding the door open, a young female servant stood there, giving her a curt bow.

"Good morning Lady Kuchiki," The young woman said graciously. "I'm here to clean your room."

Rukia inwardly groaned; hating all the attention she's was getting from the servants. Her brother wouldn't even allow her to lift a finger, saying that the servants could 'assist' her with anything she needed. Rukia felt that people with servants were lazy, spoiled and pretentious. Spending her time in the human world, she knew how to cook and clean for herself, primarily every task her servants were so eager to do for her now.

"Milady… are you well?" The servant asked, her eyes narrowing with concern.

Rukia ran a hand trough her hair as she gave the girl a small smile. "Uh-yes. Why do you ask?"

The servant realized her insolence, and bowed her head. "I apologize, Milady. I have no right to question you."

"No," Rukia told her softly, reaching out to touch the girl's arm and the servant flinched with the sudden contact. "It's alright to ask. I'm not offended."

The servant looked at her wide eyed, surprised that a noblewoman would touch someone as lowly as herself. As she gazed at Rukia, the uneasiness lifted from her stomach as she smiled back.

"Well Milady… you don't look well. Do I need to call the family doctor?" The servant asked meekly.

Rukia paled. Her hand touched her cheek, wondering what exactly the girl saw. "Ah, no… I don't need a doctor. I had a stomach ache last night; but I'm all better now."

The servant nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer she gave. Rukia backed away from the door, allowing the girl to enter her room. She watched her look around to assess what needed to be attended to first.

She panicked when she saw her head straight for the covered basin that sat on her vanity.

"_I'll take care of that_!" Rukia shouted as she ran over, blocking the servant's path. The girl stiffened visibly, thinking she had done something wrong. Rukia held a hand up at her, trying to smile but failing miserably. "I'm sorry. I will take care of the basin, alright?"

The servant gave a nervous nod. "Yes, Milady." She turned, walking over to the futon to straighten it up.

Rukia picked the basin up and rushed over to the enclosure where her personal squat was located. She lifted up the wooden lid and empted the contents down. As she walked back into her chambers, the servant was opening her balcony doors, airing her room out and allowing more of the sunlight to filter in. Turning around on the balcony, the servant gave Rukia nervous smile as she walked back into her chambers.

"I can wash that basin out for you Milady, if you wish." The girl asked with a small bow.

"Please, don't bow to me… it's really irritating." Rukia told the girl as she shook her head, the basin clutched tight to her chest. The girl looked at her puzzlingly. "I mean… I know that's what my brother wants, but I don't. When you're in my presence alone you don't have to. And yes, I'd appreciate if you would wash this…what is your name?"

The girl's eyes lit up, teetering on the edge of happiness and apprehension. "…M-my name is Sora, Milady."

"Sora," Rukia repeated back at her, thinking to herself it was a rather an unusual name, but she wouldn't tell her on the chances of insulting her. "Well my name is Rukia. You don't have to say that _milady_ stuff when we're alone. Alright?"

The servant nodded, and Rukia knew the girl thought she was off her rocker. And even though she instructed her not to say it; the girl would continue to do so. No one wanted to face Byakuya for being disrespectful to the members of the household, and she would not take a chance of leaving formalities out due to the fear of getting punished. The girl walked up to her, taking the porcelain bowl out of her hands.

"Lord Kuchiki wanted me to inform you that your Women's Soul Reaper Association meeting is today in the garden," Sora told Rukia as she backed towards her bedroom door. "It begins at noon."

Rukia blanched. Rolling her eyes in her head, she ran a hand across her face as she thought of how boring and tedious those meetings were. And she had to go; since her absence Byakuya faithfully attended every meeting, and from what she heard, the ladies there were uneasy of his brooding presence.

"Thank you Sora." Rukia told her, and disobeying her instructions the girl bowed yet again, backing out the doors as she shut them.

This was bad. Rukia had to be in a meeting with over thirty other Shinigami women in a few hours, and she wasn't up to seeing anyone. She felt and looked like shit right now…. And she was so hungry. So _very_ hungry…a hand rubbed her stomach, and she gasped. She hadn't noticed it before, but her belly was beginning to protrude, just slightly. Rukia walked over to the standing mirror to observe herself, opening up her bed clothes to reveal her surprisingly round abdomen. She stood profile; both of her hands sliding across her stomach tentatively as a smile crept over her face.

"Oh…my _goodness_," Rukia marveled, suddenly feeling a mountain of emotions sweep over her. _How far along am I now?_ Rukia thought to herself, her eyes looking up at the ceiling in deep thought, trying to remember what the doctor told her weeks ago. _I was seven weeks then… so that would make me ten weeks pregnant now._ Rukia sighed heavily, suddenly feeling elated and terrified all at the same time as she thought of the life that grew inside her.

And then all those emotions swiftly turned into hunger.

Covering herself again, she groaned deeply as her empty stomached growled. She then hurried over to her wardrobe, searching for her Shinigami uniform. If she could make it through this event, she could make it through it all.

* * *

"Brother!" Yuzu exclaimed as Ichigo walked into the house. She ran up to him, still donning her apron and holding a wooden spoon from her stir fry. Her smile faded a little when she saw the grim look on her brother's face, and she gripped the spoon fretfully. "We got worried when you didn't come home last night… are you okay?"

Ichigo tried his best to smile as he walked over and patted his sister on her head. "I'm okay, Yuzu. I didn't mean to worry you."

Yuzu nodded, smiling up at her brother brightly, but deep down she could sense that something was wrong. He looked like he was in the midst of contemplating something; the expression he wore was one of dread and regret. Deciding not to pry, she changed the subject. "Are you hungry? I saved your plate from dinner last night…"

"I've ate already, Zu… thank you," Ichigo answered softly. His gaze went up the flight of stairs, and he swallowed thickly. "Is Dad upstairs or down in the clinic?"

"He's down in the clinic, in his office." Yuzu told him softly as she watched Ichigo walk down the hallway that led to the Kurosaki Clinic downstairs.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Isshin gazed at the flat computer monitor, reviewing his savings account one more time. It had been a good summer for him – the percentage of new patients rose from five to fourteen percent. And his returning patients loved him to death – he knew they would never want another doctor overseeing their ailments but him. His lucrative boost was all he needed to cover those last-of-the-minute expenses for Ichigo when he went to _Todai_. Isshin had pulled a lot of strings – he reached out to many of his colleagues to get Ichigo a private dorm room, and he also had him enlisted in a work study program in the liberal arts department. He decided that if Ichigo did well this semester he would invest in getting him a car, that way he didn't have to use the train to commute back and forth home.

As he shut the computer down, his eyes drifted over the monitor to see Ichigo standing in office doorway. He instantly began to smile, but stopped when he noticed the sullen look across his son's face.

"Ichigo," Isshin said surprisingly as he rocked back into his leather recliner. "This is a first… usually I'd had to drag you down here. But I'm glad you came– I wanted to go over all this financial stuff before we head out on Saturday."

Ichigo mutely walked in, stopping in the front of his desk. Isshin didn't like his body language; his usually slack and slinky body was stiff and visibly shaking. From what, he wasn't sure. He felt impending doom loom over his son, and once Ichigo raised his head to look at his father, he could tell that whatever Ichigo was about to say _wasn't_ going to be good.

"I can't go." Ichigo finally spoke, his voice broken and soft.

Mildly shocked but curious, Isshin's eyebrows rose as he placed his hands on top of his desk, clasping them tightly. "…You can't go _where_?"

"To _Todai_." Ichigo answered after a brief pause. He watched as his father's face grew red. He stood abruptly, walking around his desk to look his son squarely in the eye. Ichigo gulped – his father stood well over six foot six, and he looked down at him angrily as he waited for an explanation.

"Care to explain yourself?" Isshin asked evenly; even though his voice intoned a bit of irritation.

Ichigo stuffed his shaking hands into his jean pockets, his eyes now focused on the venation blinds that overlooked his father's desk. He knew the moment the words came out his mouth his father was going to be _extremely_ upset. But it was now time to confess, to admit to everything…

"I… I got…" Ichigo began, eyeing his father and then looking away nervously. "…Rukia…"

"What about her?" Isshin boomed, moving in so close to his son that they nearly bumped chests.

"I…I got her… pregnant." Ichigo admitted as he swallowed thickly, looking meekly at his father's shocked expression. He immediately snatched him up by his shirt, lifting him off of the floor as he gave him a shake. Ichigo was fearfully silent; more surprised that his father could lift him up so effortlessly.

"You told me you we were being safe, Ichigo!" Isshin yelled at the boy, who now cowered at his furious visage.

"_Well I lied!_" Ichigo spat out loudly, and Isshin grimaced as he extended his arms outward, letting his son's shirt go and he landed on the floor. Ichigo yelled when his bottom hit the floor hard, and he looked up to see his father standing over him. He was fuming, his fists balled up at his sides and he garnished his teeth.

"So quitting college is the answer to this problem?" Isshin asked vehemently.

"There's more," Ichigo told him as he stood, not wanting to get up because he knew his father would only push him back down on his ass again.

Isshin's eyes widened when he heard that. He let out a hearty, sarcastic laugh – slapping his hands on his thighs in exasperated anger. "…There's _more_? You have _got_ to be shitin' me."

"You know all those times I haven't been home, like last summer?" Ichigo began nervously. "…well I wasn't taking summer vacation in Hawaii like I told you… I was –"

"In the Soul Society, I know." Isshin interrupted him quickly as he rubbed his stressing temples.

Ichigo jaw dropped. His father _knew_? Blinking, he began to stand as he continued to look at his father with questioning eyes. "…You know about me? And the Soul Society?"

"Did you just think those of yours powers came naturally? Like some out-of-the-blue blessing from the heavens?" Isshin scoffed as he shook his head pitifully. "You're my son, Ichigo. The fruit of my loins… you are _me_."

Ichigo didn't know what was more surprising. The fact that he got Rukia pregnant, or finding out … "…You're a Shinigami?"

"Of course I was," Isshin boasted slightly. "Let's not divert ourselves from the true topic, alright? Rukia being pregnant is pretty big news. And I'm thoroughly disappointed that you lied to me and allowed this to happen!"

Ichigo hung his head as he chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm sorry Dad… but it doesn't change the fact that she's having my baby."

"Are you sure?" Isshin queried, rising an eyebrow. Ichigo's head snapped up towards his father's direction, and he was unmoved at his son's glower.

"Am I sure of _what_?" Ichigo breathed; the muscles in his stomach coiling as he heard the doubt linger in his father's voice.

"That this baby is _yours_," Isshin taunted dryly as he placed his hands on his hips. Ichigo instantly grabbed his shirt, snarling as he yanked his father forward, eliciting a small chuckle from the man.

"Whoa … it's an important question." Isshin explained as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"It's a pretty irrelevant one," Ichigo snapped. "Especially knowing how I feel and what I know."

"Knowing what? That you slept with her numerous of times with no protection so that makes you the _daddy_? Don't be ignorant." Isshin sneered.

"_You take that back!_" Ichigo roared angrily, his face hot and his eyes stinging.

"Are you sure?" Isshin asked him forcibly again, grabbing his son's shirt in turn.

"YES!" Ichigo shouted. "_Now take it back_!" They both stared each other down for a moment, and Isshin sighed, letting his son's shirt go.

"Fine… I'll take it back," Isshin finally said as he eyed his son from head to toe. "I thought I could sense something strange about Rukia," breaking out of his son's grasp, he turned around, walking back behind his desk. "Her _reiatsu_ felt abnormal when she last came over here."

Ichigo's eyes widened fractionally as he thought about her _reiatsu_, and how he felt something emitting from her stomach the last time she was in his room… the memory of his hands touching her stomach and sensing some strange, but familiar sensation…

_What is that_…? He remembered asking her that time.

"Oh my God," Ichigo muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. He sunk into the chair that sat in front of his father's desk, suddenly remembering it all. She was expecting _then_. And she knew it- but chose _not_ tell him. And then – his memory of her entering the _senkaimon_ drew him into a fit of fear for her life.

"She entered the _senkaimon_."

Isshin's brows rose with concern. "There's no way she entered that portal with child," he told his son matter-of-factly. "She would never make it through."

Ichigo shot up out of the chair, dashing for the door alarmingly as he heard that. But suddenly his father was standing in the doorway, his hands pushing his son back into the room. Ichigo was perplexed at how fast his father moved in front of him, like he did a _shunpo_.

"Before you go running out of here recklessly… let's think for a minute," Isshin pleaded with in a reasoning voice. "When did Rukia enter the _senkaimon_?"

"Three weeks ago," Ichigo answered frantically.

"And she left from Urahara's shop, correct?" Isshin asked.

Still shocked that his father knew so much of what he was keeping from him, he mutely nodded.

"So who else was there when she entered the _senkaimon_, other than Tessai, Jinta and Ururu?"

"Ururu wasn't around, but Yoruichi was," Ichigo added as he thought of how his father knew these people. His father knowing more about his secret life was too much to process right now. His father's eyes grew wide at the mention of the flash goddess' name. "Why do you ask?"

"Did Yoruichi take Rukia aside while you where there? Behind a closed door maybe?" Isshin further asked.

"Uh-yeah… she did," Ichigo mumbled as he remembered.

"Then it's possible that she gave her something to pass through the portal. Did you ask her?"

"No… I was too busy cursing at her to ask." Ichigo groaned as he rubbed a hand across his face.

"Going off all half-cocked gets you nowhere son, remember that," Isshin chided lightly. "You need to march right back over there and apologize for your behavior earlier, and find out whatever Yoruichi knows, do you understand?"

"But I've already said I was sorry…" Ichigo whined, but was silenced with a wave of his father's hand.

"Go, now." Isshin ordered him as he pushed him out of his office and into the small hallway. "And don't do anything else crazy, got it?"

With a slump of his shoulders, Ichigo scowled at his father as he walked off. "Yes sir."

* * *

Rukia felt so rushed. It seemed like she just woke up and now she was being hurried down to the garden located on the Kuchiki estate for the Woman's Soul Reaper's Association meeting. After a dip at the bathing house and quickly dressing, the servants came in to style her hair and give her the speech for the WSRA. Yet another surprise for the day… Rukia was informed that she was the keynote speaker for the meeting, and she was pissed about it.

As she entered the huge corridor that led out into the garden, Rukia flipped through the small cue cards that were given to her. The speech talked about her experience in the human world, and how Shinigami and humans were now working together to bring peace throughout the world. _Surely brother wrote this_, Rukia surmised; thinking that if she had the opportunity to speak on her experiences in the human world it would be about getting thoroughly fucked into comas by the substitute Shinigami.

_That's why I'm in this predicament now_, Rukia's conscious told her, and she let a hand rest on her stomach for a second before removing it. As she began to walk out into the garden, Rukia felt a wave of vertigo come over her, and she gripped a hold of the metal railing.

_Oh no… not now…_ Rukia's mind screamed as she lifted a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temple as she looked out into the garden. There were several women already there; the banquet tables were set out and huge paper parasols were erected at each table. The smells of the appetizers filled her senses, and then suddenly they didn't smell that good. In fact, it smelled like hot stinking garbage. Rukia squinted her eyes as she gazed at the women in the garden, and they seem to blur, and double.

_Get through this Rukia… pull yourself together_… Rukia thought to herself as she shut her eyes tight. She took in a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes to find Rangiku standing in front of her, her brows furrowed with worry.

"Rukia dear…" Rangiku asked tentatively as she reached out to touch the little death god's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rukia sighed as she let go of the railing, putting on her fakest smile. "I got a bit dizzy, but I'm fine now."

"Honey you don't look fine," Rangiku noted as she took her friend by the hand, leading her back into the corridor. "You're paler than a bed sheet. What's wrong?"

Rukia felt anxious. It had been weeks since she's been here, and besides Orihime, Yoruichi and Urahara knowing in the human world, she had no one here she trusted enough to tell her secrets to. She could see how Rangiku's worried expression deepened as she fretted, and she wanted to just come out and tell the busty woman of her pregnancy.

It was too much of a risk.

Relenting, Rangiku looked back out into the garden and then back at Rukia. She reached up into her hair, pulling out a sharp hair pin. "Here," She instructed her. "Prick your finger and use the blood to make those cheeks rosy. And once this meeting's done, I want you to tell me what's going on, okay?"

Thankful that she didn't pressure her, Rukia bit back a sniffle as she shakily took the pin out of her hands. "Thank you, Rangiku-chan."

"Whatever. Now hurry up and come out to the garden when you're done. I'll hold off anyone being nosy." Rangiku sauntered off, stopping a curious woman from walking up the corridor and turning her back around, talking to her about the weather and other oddities.

Rukia turned around, holing out her index finger as she gave it a jab with the pin. She hissed as it broke the skin; and she pressed down firmly until a droplet of blood came forward. She dabbed it nervously on her cheeks, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking. After a few seconds, Rukia smoothed her cheeks in circular motions, hoping that the blood didn't look that obvious on her face. Squaring her shoulders, she turned back around, taking in a deep breath as she walked back out into the garden area. She stuck the hair pin in a potted plant as she walked by it, concealing it completely in the dirt. As she walked up onto the small platform, Rukia sat down in her designated seat directly behind the podium.

"Alright everyone, if I can get your attention!" The WSRA president exclaimed to everyone. It was an older woman of Soul Society, and Rukia wasn't sure what her name or rank was. "The 89th annual Women's Soul Reaper Association member meeting is now officially open. Everyone have a seat. I hope you ladies enjoyed the fresh appetizers that the Kuchiki household prepared for us, and we want to extend our gratitude to the Kuchiki estate for allowing us to have our meeting out in their lavish Sakura garden this afternoon!"

Everyone applauded, and Rukia looked out into the crowd to see Rangiku clapping, but keeping her concerned stare right on her. Rukia gave a small nod of thanks to her, smiling as she lifted her hands up and joined in.

"Important things are happening with the WSRA this month," The president began with much excitement as she stood behind the podium. "Next week volunteered members will go out into _Rukongai's_ 78th district to deliver medicine supplies and much needed food. And as you may know, we have our Sunday social this Saturday, and I expect all the ladies to attend!"

Rukia sighed; crossing her leg over the other as she nervously shook her foot. It was getting pretty boring as the president read off all the current events. But her ears peaked when she heard the woman exclaim happily: "Now let's give Rukia Kuchiki a warm round of applause as she gives us a small speech of her adventures in the human world!"

The round of applause drew her out of her thoughts, and Rukia hesitantly stood and walked over to the podium. She looked out into the crowd – it looked like more than thirty women were present. She gave a nervous smile as she pulled her cards out from her obi, clearing her voice as she began to speak.

"Thank you, Madam President. And thank you members of the WSRA." Rukia spoke timidly. Her eyes followed down to the cards, and she quickly began reading the speech. "I have spent six months in the human world, and I am gracious to say that there is no home like living here, in the Soul Society."

The women began to happily applaud at the remark, and Rukia nodded as she continued. "The human world is a complicated, complex place- nothing like the peaceful, traditional world we live in. But there is one thing, or problem we both share – Hollows. In order to keep the natural balance of our world and theirs, the proper elimination of Hollows is not only necessary, but essential."

Rukia raised her head up to look out into the crowd once more, and her vision blurred. She blinked, grabbing a hold of the podium as she paused briefly. She opened her eyes again, and was met with confused stares and whispers.

"..T-that is why the use of a substitute Shinigami is a necessity in the human world," Rukia swiftly continued, her eyes following the words on the card as she felt herself swoon. "…to work as two forces, working towards… one goal…this is our objective and hopefully, our victory."

Rukia looked out into the crowd again, and bit her lip as she felt the vertigo returning. She gazed at Rangiku's face; and noticed how worried she looked. "…this is our objective…" Rukia repeated again without realizing it. Her eyes began to flutter, and for the life of her she just couldn't stand any more. She felt as light as a feather, and before she blacked out all she could think of was how tired she was.

And hungry.

**To be continued **

* * *

Notes: I got the reference of making Rukia's cheeks rosy from a poignant scene in _Schindler's List_, when the women were being lined up to for selection as the general's housekeeper. If they looked weary or sick, there was a chance they would be killed.

Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this story, please take a moment and send out a kind review. Remember, **it's a moral sin to read and not review!** Updates will be much faster next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: Hello all! It took a while to get this chapter ready! Between school and other personal things, and problems with my other beta reader's computer died on her… I didn't think this chapter was ever going to be posted! Well I had some free time today, so I decided to post it… I hope you all read, and review…tell me what you think so far! I will try to make the next update quicker than this one…it won't be four months from now, promise!

A **HUGE** thank you to **Aerisboots** for the awesome beta read! You are a lifesaver!!!

* * *

Gift of the Guardian

Written by gokusgirl

Chapter 6

_She knew it was a dream. _

_Knowing that should have made her wake up; but she didn't dare. She was dreaming of the one person that eluded her dreams recently. _

_Ichigo. _

_They were lounging around on his bed, on a perfectly sunny day. Ichigo's window was open wide; the baby blue curtains pushed aside to allow the cool breeze to blow in. Rukia lazily opens her eyes, staring at Ichigo sitting Indian style at the head of the bed. As she sat up he smiled back at her, moving in to close the gap between them. He slowly reached out to caress her face softly. _

_Rukia leaned into his palm, grabbing his large hand with both of hers. She had missed this – his touch, his warmth. Just feeling it now made her feel so complete, so safe. She swallowed hard; feeling her throat clinch in pain as her eyes began to water. _

"_I miss you so much," Rukia rasped as the tears flowed down her face. _

"_I miss you too, Rukia…" Ichigo responded; his voice deep and echoed. "But you must wake now."_

"_I don't want to!" Rukia implored, the onslaught of tears running down her face as she grasped his hand tighter. _

"_You've got to," Ichigo told her as he smiled back at her. "You've got to take care of yourself." He pulled his hand from her grasp, lowering it downward. Just as his hand touched her stomach…_

She awoke.

Groggily awaking, Rukia recognized the sterile white environment as the infirmary located at the Kuchiki estate. She blinked slowly, feeling drained as her eyes fluttered open slowly. She turned her head to the side, and saw a young woman flipping through a chart. The woman noticed her eyes had opened, and her face lit up alarmingly as she hurried out the room, calling out to someone. Rukia swallowed again – her throat dry as sand. She then felt a cool, streaming sensation on the top of her left hand. She raised it up to see it was had an intravenous unit taped down there, its clear fluid slowly administering itself into her veins. She began to sit up when a man dressed in a full white kimono entered the room with the young woman.

"Please Lady Kuchiki," The man told her as he touched her shoulder, keeping her in place. "Don't get up. How do you feel?"

Looking from the woman to the man, Rukia hesitantly replied. "Thirsty." The man gave the woman a curt nod, and she rushed over to the far corner of the room to fetch her some water.

"That's to be expected. Anything else?" The man further asked. The woman returned, handing Rukia the small saucer of water that she took with shaky hands. They watched patiently as she swallowed the water down, coughing a little as it wet her parched throat.

"…I'm a little groggy, but I'm okay." Rukia answered. "Why am I here?"

The man and woman looked at each other gravely, and the man looked back at Rukia, his mouth drawn into a tight line. "Your brother will be in to see you, My Lady. He can explain to you what's going on."

Nodding mutely, the pair left out quietly. After a few minutes, shoji door slid open again, and Byakuya stepped in. Rukia's heart began to race as she looked at his usual grim expression; but there was something else there. Could it be concern?

He walked over to side her bed, standing over her as his eyes followed up from her hand with the intravenous unit to her face.

"You fainted from fatigue and dehydration," Byakuya begin abruptly as he looked into her questioning eyes. "But there is an underlining _condition_ that caused it."

Rukia cringed as he heard the word _condition_. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her, gazing down at her staidly.

"I knew I could sense something wrong with you." Byakuya continued as he walked around the bed, his hands folded behind his back. "I didn't want to draw to any conclusions, so I decided to keep my eye on you. Then I was informed that you were venturing out into the _Rukongai_ to purchase food and sneaking it up to your room. The servants informed me of how you would grow ill at certain times during the day. Like I said; I had no proof to substantiate my claims… until I recovered your little _trinket_." Stopping at the foot of her bed, one of his hands came from behind his back, holding Rukia's medallion between his fingers.

Rukia's eyes bulged. Her hand absentmindedly landed on her stomach, feeling for the stone that was laid always there. It was not. It was now in Byakuya Kuchiki's hands. She began to tremble with fear as Byakuya moved closer to the foot of bed, his face now becoming tinged with anger.

"Judging from the markings on this stone… it came from Yoruichi, am I correct?" Byakuya asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he moved around the right side of bed, stopping only a few feet where Rukia laid. "It did an incredible job masking _reiatsu_, and allowing you passage through the _senkaimon_… don't you agree?"

Rukia began to shake her head- not sure what kind of response she needed to give to her bother. She saw his eyebrows furrow, and he gripped the stone tightly in his hands as he let out a hiss.

"What are you denying, Rukia? That you're with child? Even after tests confirm that you are, you still want to deny it, right in front of me?" Byakuya spoke in a raised voice. He turned away, calming himself down as Rukia cringed frightfully. She swallowed thickly; sitting up was she exhaled sharply. The tears were already falling down her face, and as she gripped the thin bed linen as she bowed her head.

"I don't deny it, brother… I am pregnant." Rukia answered softly.

Byakuya turned back around to face her, sighing tiredly as he sat down in the vacant chair next to her bed. "Why did you not tell me, Rukia? Why did you put your life in danger by entering the _senkaimon_?" He asked.

"You know what happened the last time when I didn't report back home on time," Rukia replied as she kept her eyes downward. "And I was just scared to tell you. I was afraid of what you would say."

To her surprise Byakuya stood and sat down on the bed beside her, his hand reaching out the touch hers. "I'm sorry that our relationship lacks trust, given the pervious events that have occurred between us. But I want you to know right now that I am always on your side, Rukia. I could never turn you away or deny you."

Rukia felt somewhat relieved, but a little bewildered at his proximity. She gave a small nod, glancing up at his face that still looked like stone in spite of his emotional claims. She could see a question lingering in his gaze; and she knew what it was.

"Does Renji know of your condition?" Byakuya asked cautiously.

Rukia's brows furrowed with the question. "…Why would he?" Rukia asked her brother vaguely, her eyes looking away.

Byakuya paused dramatically before he gave answer. "Because he is the father, am I correct?"

Rukia nervously began shaking her leg and bit her lip as she turned her head away from her brother's expression that seemed to grow with suspense as the moment passed. As terrified as she was in this moment, she knew that he would have to know the truth. She slowly turned her head back to face him, and as she swallowed thickly she willed herself to confess to the first person in the Soul Society of her deepest, darkest secret.

"…Renji is not the father. Kurosaki Ichigo is."

* * *

He felt anxious and nauseous all at the same time. Pacing the floor of his bedroom, Ichigo felt the panic swell in his chest. He couldn't eat; he couldn't sleep- all he could do was think. Think of Rukia, think of her being pregnant, think of her not being with him, and how much he wanted to be there with her. It really was too much to bear.

And then he would have these bouts of queasiness that would send him to the bathroom, dry heaving until his throat stung with the aftertaste of bile and his eyes were red and watery. He stopped pacing to lie done across his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He was angry earlier with Rukia, for her not telling him about the pregnancy. Later he calmed himself, forgiving her all at the same time for not doing it. He was driving himself mad with his thoughts, and now as he waited for Urahara to ready and open the portal, time had slowed itself down, making his worry and concern for Rukia grow more with each passing moment.

A knock resounded at this bedroom door, and it opened as Isshin poked his head in. Ichigo gave no response to him as his father walked in, but his nostrils flared as the aroma of food filled his senses.

"I thought you came back!" Isshin told him as he set the plate of dumplings on his desk. "Yuzu made you some fried dumplings, your favorite!"

Ichigo sat upright, staring at the steaming plate of dumplings with horrified disdain. His stomach made a painful lurch as he slapped a hand across his mouth. He jumped up from the bed and clumsily ran to his bathroom, retching violently into the toilet.

Amusingly his father walked over to the bathroom door, standing here as he watched his son pray to the porcelain god. He slumped against the wall next to the toilet, groaning as he wearily looked up at his father.

"Can you please get that shit out of my room?" Ichigo spoke with a gravelly voice.

"Sure thing," Isshin laughed, walking over and setting the dish outside the bedroom door. "Can't hold anything down?"

"No, and I don't know why." Ichigo replied as he pulled himself up onto his feet.

"_Couvade syndrome_," Isshin explained as he folded his hands in front of him. "Sympathy pains. It's described as a psychosomatic response that suggests symptoms that may be physical manifestations of a man's subconscious attempt to adjust to the pregnancy."

"Wha…?" Ichigo groaned as he shuffled back over to his bed, sitting down as he rubbed his empty stomach. His father was talking medical terms and references, and it really made no sense to him, especially in this state.

"It will pass, don't worry about it." Isshin told him as sat down next to him on the bed. "So what did Yoruichi tell you when you went over there?"

"She said that she gave Rukia a stone medallion or something..." Ichigo croaked dryly, sniffing around the room as he picked up the smell of the dumplings that sat outside his bedroom door. "It was placed underneath her clothing."

"I see," Isshin said as he rubbed his bristly chin. "And when will Kisuke have that portal opened for you?"

"He said it would take at least five weeks the first time, but now he says he can get it open in two."

"Good," Isshin nodded as he stood. "Until then we can prepare how you're going to present yourself when you get over there."

"Prepare for what?" Ichigo asked annoyingly. "Everybody knows me over there!"

"Exactly," Isshin replied. "That's why you need to clean up your manners for this visit. The nature of this visit is very formal; and one slight misstep or lack of disrespect will have your ass thrown out or even worse- killed."

Ichigo paled. His eyes widened as he furrowed his eye brows together. "…_Killed_? Are you serious?"

"The Kuchiki Clan is one of the oldest and most dignified of the noble families in the Soul Society. You've dishonored them by impregnating Rukia out of wedlock. The consequences could be dire; I'm not going to sugar coat for you." Isshin explained.

"Dire for me or for her?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"For both of you… but more for her right now since she's over there and you're here." Isshin watched as Ichigo sat there numbly, his shoulders slumping as the thoughts of what the Soul Society or her own family could be doing to her right now. He'd seen that first hand when he'd rescued her from her very brother years ago. Isshin laid a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his revive. "…That is why you must be educated in presenting yourself properly when you come before them, understand?"

"O-okay," Ichigo conceded with a mumble. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

"_Kurosaki Ichigo_," Byakuya spoke, his voice quavering with detest. Rukia noticed how his hands recoiled and flexed as he spoke Ichigo's name; like it was foulest, dirtiest thing he ever said. His jaw clenched, and his eyes wondered around the room as if he was in deep thought – probably on how to kill the substitute Shinigami. He suddenly looked at Rukia, his eyes narrowed and scrutinizing. She cringed, slinking down into the bed as she held the sheet up to shield herself, from what she didn't know. Maybe she did it to ward off Byakuya's piercing glare. "…you are _carrying_ Kurosaki Ichigo's child?"

Rukia knew the question was rhetorical, so she remained silent as he rose from the bed, pacing the floor in stark silence. He whirled around to face her yet again, this time making her jump.

"What have you done, Rukia?" Byakuya spoke as he shook his head critically.

"I can explain-" Rukia began, but was silenced by a wave of his hand.

"There is no need," Byakuya snapped. "Please keep the pleasantries of your lustrous affair with that _ryoka_ to yourself!"

Rukia gasped, angered at her brother's words. Her face flushed and she sat upright, defiantly staring Byakuya down. "I meant that I wanted to tell you about Ichigo- about it all. And I intended on telling you…"

"When Rukia?" Byakuya shot at her hotly as he began to pace again. "When your belly became distended and round enough where the entire Society would notice? Do you know what any of this means right now? Central 46 will have to know about this pregnancy…this is far above my level of discretion now."

He was yelling now. The calm, reserved clan leader was extremely coming apart at the seams, and it made Rukia frightful. She shook her head, not sure what her brother was explaining.

"That _ryoka_ will have to answer for what he has done." Byakuya declared in a harsh tone.

Rukia's eyes widened with horror, and she leapt out of the bed, nearly tearing the IV out of her arm as she bowed in front of her brother crying. "Don't do this brother! _I love him_!"

"Don't talk to me about this love business," Byakuya seethed. "And get up off of the floor in your condition!"

"Please," Rukia wept, crawling over and clasping onto her brother's robes. She looked up at him with her wet face, her sobs racking through her so hard that they made her body shake. "Please… don't do this to Ichigo… don't do this to me!"

Byakuya looked down at her momentarily, and he let out a long, tired sigh. He knelt down, cupping her jaw with his hand, his thumb wiping the tears that slid down her cheek.

"Rukia I cannot hide the ambivalence I have for… _Kurosaki Ichigo_, but I will not have you carry on like this. It's not a noble thing to do." He told her simply.

"Maybe it's because I'm _not_ a noble," Rukia breathed out. "And I will do whatever I can to protect my child, and Ichigo."

"What is done cannot be undone," Byakuya spoke in a cryptic tone, and he stood. He glanced down at her once more before walking to the door. "We will speak more on this matter later… for now rest. I need to reflect on this entire situation, so I will leave now."

Byakuya walked out swiftly, not turning around to look at her as she picked herself off of the floor. And as the door slid closed, she let the floodgates of her soul tear open as she cried. She cried for what was, and what was to come.

And she prayed for a miracle.

* * *

The _seireitei_ was in an uproar.

The news of Rukia having a baby was the most talked about topic for the last few days. Rangiku wasn't one of the many that gossiped and about the situation; she was mainly concerned for Rukia and her newly discovered condition. As she walked into tenth division headquarters she was met with fierce whispers and laughs all at Rukia's expense. Rangiku frowned, clutching her fists tightly together as she slammed the shoji door shut very loudly, grabbing everyone's attention in the room, and making the chatter dissipate completely. She glared in the officer faces, and some shamelessly looked away and blushed with embarrassment. After a rather dramatic pause, Rangiku placed a hand on one hip as she looked on in bitter annoyance.

"Since we are so _engrossed_ in gossiping that means you don't have enough work to do," Rangiku growled lowly. "So now you can clear out the two supply warehouses today and clean them out." An outbreak of moans and displeasure broke out across the room, but it only made Rangiku's voice lift higher in anger. "…I want all your requisition forms and weekly patrol reports on my desk by the end of the day. Now get out! _NOW_!" She slid the door open again, stepping aside to allow the grumbling officers to exit. She heard an occasional 'bitch' or 'whore' in the mingled voices, but it meant nothing to her. She would simply map out another day of grueling tasks tomorrow for the snide remarks.

Feeling completely satisfied for fucking up their day, Rangiku smirked as she shut the door closed behind them, turning around to head into her office to catch a much deserved nap. She gasped when she noticed her Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya standing there, looking at her absurdly with his arms folded squarely at his chest.

"Captain," Rangiku gasped as put a hand to her flowery bosom. "You startled me."

"I don't like how you abuse your position to vindicate a friend," Toshiro told her flatly. "Don't do that again."

Rangiku fumed, but held her tongue for a moment before speaking. "So it is honorable to speak ill will of a comrade? I only did what you would have done, sir."

"I do not agree with what they said; but being a leader means that you have to pick your battles." Toshiro said with a hunch of his shoulders.

"Exactly! That's why-" Rangiku began but stopped when Toshiro held up a finger to silence her.

"….And this was _not_ your battle, Matsumoto." Toshiro told her in an icy tone. "I know she is your friend, but don't act like you have to defend her when people talk about her. It's only talk. However I will address the gossiping issue in the morning meeting, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Rangiku answered, her voice sounding deflated and composed. She hung her head in frustration as she thought of how unfair everything had to be.

"Have you seen Rukia? Since the incident at the garden party, I mean." Toshiro inquired, making his vice-captain's head snap upward, her eyes wide with much concern.

"The Kuchiki household is not allowing anyone in to see her. I had to put in a formal request to Captain Kuchiki to see her, and that was days ago." Rangiku explained.

Toshiro paused briefly before letting out a short snort. "…Well I guess I could ask the captain for you…"

Rangiku pursed her lips together; not believing what she just heard. Her smirk twitched on the end of her lip as she said, "Why Captain Hitsugaya… isn't that an abuse of _your_ position?"

Narrowing his eyes down at his vice-captain, Toshiro mumbled something under his breath as he stalked off, his ears picking up the small chortle Rangiku made at his blunder.

* * *

Retsu Unohana quietly slid Rukia's shoji door closed and walked up the hallway that led to out into the courtyard. Patiently waiting there for her was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his Vice Captain Renji Abarai. When she stopped in front of them, she respectfully bowed, her hands planted firmly on her thighs. Byakuya returned the bow, giving it swiftly and without haste. Renji bowed reluctantly; remembering that Unohana was one who followed the rules of respect to the very letter.

"How is she, Captain Unohana?" Byakuya asked the fourth division captain.

"She is well, Captain Kuchiki. All her ailments are gone now since she's eating properly." Unohana replied with a warm smile.

"And the child?" Renji asked hastily as he glanced over at Byakuya nervously.

"The child is well. It does have an unusual _reiatsu_, and it is growing at an alarming rate. Other than that, it is healthy and thriving well." Unohana replied brightly. "Captain Kuchiki, with your permission I would like to run a few tests on Lady Kuchiki, if possible."

"What kind of tests?" Byakuya asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Captain I hope you do realize that this is first pregnancy within _Seireitei_, or one of this kind. One that defied every law of physics to come from the human world to here and remain intact…it is truly remarkable."

"And yet very ambiguous," Byakuya replied with a long sigh. "How is this possible?"

"With your permission, I would like to give you that answer," Unohana told him assertively. "I will not harm her or the child in any way. I have a theory on what has happened; I can only test it to make sure. You will not be disappointed."

Byakuya paused, thinking it over briefly before he gave his answer. "Alright, Captain Unohana. I will grant you access to Rukia so you can administer this test. But you ensure me that division twelve will not be in your facilities when it done. I know Captain Kurotsuchi has expressed his interest in seeing Rukia, but I know he's more interested in dissection."

Renji shivered. Captain Kurotsuchi of division twelve was quite intimidating; but the idea of him cutting up Rukia in the name of science was revolting and immoral.

"The test can be done here in your infirmary, Captain Kuchiki. No harm will come to her." Unohana assured him again.

"So be it," Byakuya told her as he began to walk, and Renji and Unohana followed closely. "When do you want to do this?"

"I can be ready in a few days, Captain." Unohana replied, her smile still warm and vibrant.

"Captain Kuchiki," Renji interrupted them hesitantly, making them both stop and look at him. "…would be it be alright it I visit Lady Kuchiki, if only a few minutes."

Byakuya paused, his face unreadable as he briefly thought it over. "She will be out in the garden in shortly; you can visit with her for a few minutes of that time." He turned and continued his walk back into the mansion, Captain Unohana following quietly behind him wearing a placid smile.

Renji bowed as thanks to his captain, and once the two had left his presence he stood, sighing deeply. Turning on his heel, he began to stroll towards the garden located not far from the courtyard, his thoughts plagued with Rukia and her condition.

_This could be the one thing that will bring us back together_, Renji thought hopefully. He knew that He and Rukia had one night together, and the possibilities of the child being his were almost certain. But then he thought of Ichigo… the young, and _highly_ fertile man probably impregnated her the first time they slept together. Renji groaned; shaking his head as the images of Rukia entwined with his rival flashed in his mind. He was resentful of Rukia's choice – even thought she never told him directly; her actions spoke louder than words. Then he remembered the taunting words that Rukia spoke at the farmer's market in the _Rukongai_: _You want to know how he is in bed or how is he in general?_ It made Renji's blood boil that Ichigo had taken his treasure. _Whatever the outcome is,_ Renji told himself as he entered the garden through an ivy gate_. I will make sure that Ichigo pays for taking her away from me._

He stopped walking when he saw Rukia, accompanied with the servant enter the garden almost at the same time. Rukia stood there, her eyes widening fractionally as she stared at Renji. His eyes couldn't help but roam across her entire face and body- especially her clothed stomach. He frowned slightly; not pleased that she still wore her obi so tightly around her stomach.

"Renji," Rukia breathed surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, Milady." Renji replied politely with a bow. He immediately heard her suck her teeth, and he grinned.

"Sora, you can leave me with Abarai-dono for a few minutes." Rukia told the young servant. The girl nodded, and walked back into the mansion, leaving them both standing there eyeing each other down. Rukia threw her head up into the air, and began to walk down the cobbled path that led out into the garden. Renji followed alongside her silently; not sure how to start the conversation between them.

"How are you, Rukia?" Renji finally asked her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm fine." Rukia answered quickly, her tone flat and detached.

"Rukia… I don't want you hating me, not now. I think it's time we focus on what's important here. And it's the baby." Renji told her cautiously.

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to look at Renji, who for the most part was smiling like a man who won the lottery. It was absurdly ridiculous. "…Did you just say that _we_ need to focus on the baby?" Rukia asked sharply.

"Of course," Renji said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I forgive you for not telling me that you were pregnant, Rukia. I can get past that. Your health and safety is my concern now."

Rukia eyes widened when she heard that, and if spite of herself she burst out into laughter. She giggled furiously as Renji watched her, smiling perplexedly as her chortles quieted down.

"You think…" Rukia began as she pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You think that this baby is _yours_?" Rukia's smiled faded and was quickly replaced with a cold stare. "You know whose baby this is… you can _feel_ it. Don't you?"

Renji frowned. There was no mistaking the strong _reiatsu_ that came from her stomach was somewhat similar of Ichigo's. It was all too much to take in; with her snide laughs and Ichigo's strong _reiatsu_, it made him feel a rage that made him want to grab her by the neck, and squeeze it until there was no life left. He calmed himself from his dark fury, taking a deep, cleansing breath as he glared at Rukia heatedly. It was time to set his plan- his _ultimate_ plan into motion.

"It's hilarious that you've got yourself pregnant out of wedlock?" Renji suddenly blurted at her, making her glower at him even harder. "That you've managed to dishonor a noble family that's set in tradition for _hundreds_ of years? You should be real proud of yourself, Rukia."

"Fuck off," Rukia seethed, and turned to walk away. Renji followed.

"Like I said, been there- done that." Renji replied harshly. "What do you plan on doing, huh Rukia? You're going to wait for your little prince charming to come and save you?"

"It's none of your business what I do now, so go to hell!" Rukia shouted.

"Do you know what's going to happen to your little boyfriend once he gets here?" Renji told her, making her stop in her tracks. He stood behind her, and he could see how her body visibly shook at his words. Renji grinned slyly, loving how she was falling into his trap. He walked up behind her slowly, a smirk curling on the end of his mouth as his eyes floated upward to the sky. "What Ichigo has done is a crime. Desecration of a family name; to lie down with a noblewoman without consent and to impregnate her is even far worse. The moment he steps foot on Soul Society soil, he'll be put to death."

"You lie!" Rukia gasped, whirling around to stare at Renji and his wicked grin.

"Am I? Why don't you look it up, Rukia. See if I'm lying." Renji dared her. He watched in bitter amusement as she trembled, her eyes watering and her lip quivering in terror. "But you can save him, Rukia."

"I-I can?" Rukia squeaked; covering her mouth to prevent herself from crying out loud.

"Of course you can," Renji assured her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "When Central 46 carries out their inquisition, you tell them I am the father. By then we will be married, and they will have no grounds in punishing us."

Rukia recoiled back in disgust, shaking herself from his grasp. "…Marry _you_? Are you insane?"

"Do you want to save Ichigo?" Renji asked her again, his tone hard and cold.

"Brother would ensure that no harm comes to Ichigo…he could convince Central 46-" Rukia tried to explain, but was cut off by Renji's evil laughter.

"Who do you think _asked_ for the inquisition?" Renji cackled. "Byakuya _loathes_ Ichigo. He'd rather see him dead than having him as a fucking brother-in-law!"

Rukia's head was spinning. Did her brother ask for the inquisition, which would eventually lead to Ichigo's death? And could she make the ultimate sacrifice and marry Renji to save Ichigo, a man that she did not love? She rubbed her temples with both hands, feeling herself grow ill with each passing second. Rukia stumbled over to a small bench that sat nearby, and she sat down with her face buried in her hands. She could hear Renji walking over to her, his voice now sounding soft and menacing.

"I know this is a lot to digest, Rukia." Renji told her in a caring tone. However, his face was still turned up into that nasty grin, relishing in watching her wither in her indecision and misery. _Oh, she will pay for not choosing me_… "But you think it over. I'm sure you will come to the right decision. And once we're married… I will give you a good life. And I'll treat his child… as if it's my own. I promise."

"Please," Rukia murmured into her hands as she raised her head up. "Just leave me. I will think about it- just _go_!" She broke out into a sob, and she covered her face with her hands once more.

_That's the look I was going for_, Renji thought icily to himself, making his grin broaden. "Alright, Rukia. You do that- _think_ about it. I'll need an answer in about a week's time. Alright?"

He didn't care if she gave a response, so he turned and walked away quickly. He passed the servant on the way back to the courtyard and she saw how he was smiling evilly. Sora immediately rushed out into the garden to check on Rukia, who was now bawling her eyes out loudly.

_Revenge is so sweet_, Renji mused as he laughed to himself. _And once I have Rukia, Ichigo will never lay claim to her ever again. _

**::To be continued::**

* * *

**Author Note #2:** I know a lot of you don't like how Renji is being portrayed. If any of you read my story _'Tell Her'_, it would explain his disposition. In any story you have to have a protagonist and the antagonist… and Renji being casted the 'bad guy' worked. Don't fret! All is well, and like most stories it will work itself out in the end! Whenever that will be… Thanks for reading! And please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you **Aerisboots **for the beta read! As always, you rock!!

* * *

Gift of the Guardian

Chapter Seven

Written by gokusgirl

* * *

_~Whoa I think I'm losing it _

_Without you the harder it gets _

_Being without your smile (without your touch) _

_Sho nuff this is love that I'm feeling in everyway _

_I need your healing only you can give me that feeling _

_Girl you just don't know how I'm dealing with being so far away _

_I'm anticipating everyday I'm seeing you again _

_My homie lover friend _

_Always holding me down thru the thick and thin _

_And I'm grateful _

_I gets on my knees and say thank you _

_For the song you put inside me _

_And its such the sweetest melody _

_And its goes something like...whoooa_

It was the longest ten days Ichigo ever endured.

His father did a good job in distracting him with a crash course of traditional Japanese etiquette and culture. He was systematically coached on how to sit, bow, eat, and respectfully speak in those ten grueling days. And no matter how harsh the training became, Ichigo kept his focus on the true reward – seeing Rukia again.

Towards the last days of training Ichigo did feel the strain of this father's instructions wearing down on him. So he exploded in anger when he accused his father of not knowing how he felt about his situation, and left in the middle of a conversation about his future expectations. His father didn't follow him, thinking that maybe he had been too harsh.

He lay on his back across his bed, his arms tucked under his head as he stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom. Ichigo sighed deeply, letting his eyes close. He felt his body relax under the immense strain of this training, and it wasn't long before he drifted off.

He wasn't asleep a half hour before a loud knock came at his bedroom door. He sat upright, rubbing his tired face as he stared sleepily at the door.

"Yeah," Ichigo grumbled, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. When the door opened, he sucked his teeth with annoyance when he saw his father standing there. "Come to finish what you started?"

"I came to tell you that the portal is open now," Isshin replied as he leaned against the doorframe.

Ichigo eyes sprung open wide. "It is? Thanks Dad-" He stood up from his bed as he smiled happily.

"Wait a minute." Isshin told him as he held up a hand.

Ichigo slumped, scowling almost immediately as he flopped to back down on the bed. "What is it now?"

"I know you're ready to rush out the door and get through that portal…but I want to tell you something." Isshin paused, taking a deep breath as he continued when his son relented, folding his arms at his chest with a small pout. "When I was young man many years ago I came to the human world on a temporary basis."

"What division were you with?" Ichigo asked; his curiosity now peaked.

Isshin shook his head. "I wasn't with any division." He responded slowly.

"Then you were with the Stealth Forces." Ichigo suggested, and his father gave him a quizzical look. "The Royal Guard?"

Isshin paused, hunching his shoulders as he thought of what to say. "You can say it was with the Royal Guard…sure."

"So what seat-"

"This is not the point of my story," Isshin cut in quickly, watching Ichigo sulk. "When I came here, I saw your Mother for the first time sitting at a coffee shop… and I was mesmerized with her beauty."

Ichigo mouth opened with awe as he heard his father speak of his mother, and how he initially met her. When Isshin saw that his son was engrossed in his story, he continued.

"I had no idea that I would meet someone like her… I had no idea that I would fall in love with her. We began dating and I made frequent trips over here to see her; and eventually over time we became…_more_ than friends if you know what I mean."

"I don't want to hear those details." Ichigo said with a crinkle of his nose.

"And you won't," Isshin laughed softly. "Well anyway to get those details out of way, I got your mother pregnant with you. And I married her right away after I found out. But when I came back over to the Soul Society to tell them about it, they were highly upset. They told me I had 'disrupted the natural order' of things by impregnating a human… and I needed to terminate Masaki and you."

Ichigo's jaw slacked. "…The Soul Society wanted you to kill us? Me and mother?"

"They said it was my duty," Isshin told him as he finally walked in his bedroom, sitting beside him on the bed. "But I refused. Instead, I told them I wanted to stay in the human world with my wife. They didn't want me to do this you see, but it was my choice. I had my Shinigami powers stripped from me, and I was exiled here permanently."

"But that doesn't make sense," Ichigo told him as he rubbed his chin. "If you were a Shinigami with no seat in any division and not even part of any faction, why did they choose to keep you alive?"

Isshin smile disappeared, replaced with a somber expression. "…I can't explain that to you son. Not now. All I can say is they _couldn't_ kill me."

"But –"

"And that is not the point of my story either," Isshin interrupted him yet again. "My point is that there will be a time when you must make sacrifices for the ones you love, son. Remember that when you get there. Remember that whatever you give up, it's for Rukia and your child's sake. I would give my powers up again in a heartbeat if I had to for Masaki. So don't ever say I can't relate to what you're going through."

"Dad," Ichigo chocked out slowly, realizing his actions earlier had hurt his father. He reached out, rubbing his shoulder sadly. "I'm sorry for what I said. I had no idea."

Father looked a little forlorn, assumingly thinking of his wife, and their vibrant but short life they shared together. He let out a small laugh, shaking his head slowly as he came out of his revive.

"You go on now, Rukia is waiting for you." Isshin told him in a positive voice. "Don't forget everything I've taught you this past week."

"I won't, thanks again Dad," Ichigo told him has he stood. "You know you can be really annoying at times, but honestly I'm glad that you're my Dad."

Isshin stood, smiling warmly as he slapped his son across the back. "And you can be a huge asshole at times, but I'm glad you're my son."

They both stood there for a second before Ichigo awkwardly reached out to give him a hug. Isshin hugged him back, laughing softly as he drew back to gaze at his first born.

His little Ichigo.

"You're a man now," Isshin declared firmly as he planted his hands on his shoulders. "Now go and do what is right."

* * *

Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Division Thirteen strode quickly up the corridor of the Gotei 13 headquarters, maneuvering between officers as he sought out Captain Byakuya. A Gotei 13 meeting had recently adjourned and Byakuya had rushed out in a hurry – yet again. Ukitake had sent several requests to speak to the clan leader on Rukia's behalf, and he they all had been ignored. Today he was going to get answer out of Byakuya- even if it meant if he had to run him down to get it.

Ukitake eyes widened with joy when he recognized the kanji _six_ on the back on the captain's robe from a distance, and Byakuya's long, pale green scarf that hung over his shoulders and neck. Walking faster, the captain waved his hands frantically.

"Captain Byakuya, if I could have a word sir!" Ukitake yelled up the long corridor, still walking hurriedly towards Byakuya's direction. Byakuya slowed down when he heard his name, but continued to walk when he realized it was Ukitake. This made Ukitake very upset, and he stopped walking, placing his hands on his very narrow hips. "You know I am ill, and yet you want me to exhaust myself running behind you Captain! That is _very_ rude!"

Byakuya stopped walking, and slowly turned around to gaze at Captain Ukitake. He was about fifty feet from him, and judging the way the unhealthy captain was huffing, he'd followed him nearly out of entire complex. Byakuya walked over to the man, eyeing him down as he was now knelt against the wall, his hands planted on his knees.

"You wish to speak to me, Captain Ukitake?" Byakuya asked the wheezing man flatly.

"Yes," Rasped out Ukitake; who now stood straight and pushed a stray white hair out of his face. "I've been trying to talk to you all week."

"My apologies, Captain," Byakuya told him with a small bow. "I have been very busy. I have been unable to take visitors or answer any written requests. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well..." Ukitake started, looking nervously at the numerous officers that walked up and down the crowed corridor, thinking to himself that he would have preferred a quiet, discreet location to talk about matters. However, he had Byakuya's attention for now, and he'd better make the most of it. "I wanted to inquire about Rukia. Is she doing alright, sir?"

"She is well, Captain." Byakuya answered; his tone still flat.

"That is good. Well, I know that it's not a good time to talk about these things..."

"It is not." Byakuya replied quickly; his tone now sounding a little irritated.

"Yes." Ukitake spoke slowly. "Well there are many speculations on the paternity of Rukia's child. It was written in the scroll of the elders before Central 46 was formed that a child not of our world would be born here. Furthermore, this would be a sign of the return- "

"What is the point of this conversation?" Byakuya interrupted the captain rather harshly. "I find this talk to be very inappropriate to speak of in public. In addition, this _alleged_ scroll you speak of is a myth, and pure nonsense."

"I tried contacting you at your residence, Captain." Ukitake told him evenly, trying his best to remain calm. "I only wanted to inform you of what I know. It is common knowledge that Rukia is intimately close with Ichigo Kurosaki. And recognizing this, I wanted to respectfully ask that you spare him."

An eyebrow rose with intrigue when he heard Ukitake speak of Ichigo. "I'm sure you do want that _ryoka_ spared, Captain. After all, you were the one who highly recommended him to be a substitute Shinigami. I find it rather disconcerting that you want to save face over your duly noted blunder!"

"I'm not trying to save face." Ukitake spoke sternly, his cheeks flushed with anger. "I'm trying to save a father so he can see his child!"

"Renji Abarai has contested that claim," Byakuya spat. "He confronted me about his possible paternity only five days ago."

Ukitake scoffed at the mention of Renji's claim. "Possible."

"Yes. And I would appreciate it if you would hold your tongue of things you have no knowledge of. Good day to you, Captain." Byakuya turned around stiffly, walking into the clutter of officers that were in the hall and quickly disappeared.

It was only then that the feeble Captain of Division thirteen broke out into fits of uncontrollable coughs.

* * *

"Lady Kuchiki?" Servant Sora spoke meekly as she entered the patio. Rukia was sitting on a bench, eating some fruit and enjoying the comfortable temperature. Taking another bite of her cantaloupe, she smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Hello, Sora." Rukia said happily. In spite of being on house arrest at the Kuchiki estate, she felt better than she'd ever felt in weeks. She was eating whenever she wanted; her morning sickness was nearly gone, and she began to notice extreme changes in her appearance. Her hair, which sported the usual cropped style that barely touched the back of her neck, was now past her shoulders. And strangely her stomach began to show more than ever now. It was explained to her that timeframes in the Society and the human world were drastically different; so her child was growing at alarming rate. So much, in fact that she couldn't wear her Shinigami uniform anymore. She wore a custom tailored peach colored kimono today, woven silk that felt simply wonderful against her skin. Byakuya purchased several of these outfits for her recently; and Rukia could tell that he was still mad to some degree about the entire situation; but he was very protective of his adoptive sister, and ensured that her every need and necessity was met.

What made Rukia the happiest at this moment was the tiny flutters in her stomach recently.

The stirring of life.

As she thought of the life that she and Ichigo unknowing created, it made Rukia feel warm and fuzzy inside. Her mind whirled with ideas and thoughts of what their child looked like, and if she would have a girl or a boy. Even though the events surrounding her condition had been a bit turbulent lately; this moment- as she sank her teeth into sweet slices of cantaloupe as she felt the warm sun on her face…made it all worth the while.

(So then what is the time frame of this story? If she's going to pop virtually in weeks(?) time and Ichigo is already here then there is some other part to the story that hasn't been introduced fully yet? That's kind of a bummer but I think in retrospect I should have expected it.)

"You have a visitor, My Lady." Sora announced, and Rukia stopped chewing.

Frowning slightly, she set the bowl of fruit down beside her on the bench, brushing a stray hair out of her face. Her stomach clenched with dread – hoping that her visitor wasn't the persistent red-headed soon-to-be-captain of Division Three.

"Alright," Rukia muttered softly, standing as she began to walk up the steps that led back into the foyer. She stopped walking when she noticed Rangiku sauntering out onto the patio, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Rangiku-chan!" Rukia squealed delightfully, her face lighting up as she ran up the steps to greet her friend.

"Easy there, Rukia!" Rangiku laughed, and they briefly embraced. Rangiku pulled back to look down at Rukia, and was amazed to see that not only did Rukia had a maternal glow, but her hair was beginning to grow longer as well. On volition of their own, Rangiku's eyes floated down to Rukia's stomach, and she let out a small, wondrous gasp. The roundness of Rukia's stomach was evident; and seeing it for herself nearly took the wind right out of her.

Rukia's eyes followed down to her stomach as well, and she blushed with a small smile.

"Oh my…_goodness_, Rukia." Rangiku breathed, covering her mouth as she looked up at the younger woman.

"Umm…yeah. It's something, isn't it?" Rukia laughed nervously as she rubbed her stomach in circular motions.

Rangiku's hands instinctively reached out to touch her- but stopped short of a few inches. She looked at Rukia, silently asking for permission. Rukia nodded mutely, and Rangiku's hands nervously touched her stomach, gasping again as she felt how perfectly round it was.

She pulled her hand away – suddenly feeling her actions were intrusive. But as she looked back at Rukia, she smiled warmly, wringing her hands tensely. They both became silent, and soon Rangiku let out a gush of air, placing her hands on her hips.

"What the hell, Rukia. Why didn't you tell me?" Rangiku chided with a shake of her head.

"I was afraid, Rangiku. You have to understand that." Rukia told her, shying her eyes away.

"Well, I'm not fussing at you for not telling me… it's just that you nearly killed yourself by hiding it. I was really concerned."

"I know…and I'm sorry for that," Rukia swallowed, and she turned her gaze back at her busty friend. "How did you manage to get in here? Brother told me that no one was allowed to see me right now."

"My captain put in a good word for me, and I can only be here for another five minutes." Rangiku replied. "So… how do you feel, honey?"

"Full, but in a good way though," Rukia answered, and they both began to walk out into grassy area beyond the patio.

"So I heard that Renji is making a big stink of things." Rangiku told her.

"Yeah… he's the proverbial torn in my side right now."

"When is the inquisition?"

"It hasn't been announced yet, but I hope it's soon. I just want-" Rukia grew silent, and stopped walking as she paused. She whirled around to look at Rangiku, who looked at her strangely.

"What's the matter Rukia?" She asked her, watching as Rukia seemed to tremble.

And then she _felt_ it.

Rukia's breathing began to waver as she felt the strongest, and yet the most familiar _reiatsu_ pass through her. The sensation was like a warm blanket that enveloped her. It felt so intense that she stumbled slightly, her legs now feeling like raw noodles. And the small flutter in her stomach increased with the excitement that flowed right into her very being.

Rukia began to gradually smile, and her eyes began to water with the realization. Her throat tightened as she let out a joyful sob, and she covered her mouth as she looked at her friend. She knew now Rangiku felt what she did at this moment, but nearly not at the level or intensity. Her mouth fought to form the words that desperately wanted to spew from her mouth.

"He's here," Rukia finally gushed out happily, the tears falling down her face. "_Ichigo is here!_"

* * *

The portal left him in the very heart of the _Rukongai_. He couldn't recognize the district, but it looked like a merchant's market - only there wasn't a soul (literally) on the street. The desolate area put a warning flag up for Ichigo. Regaining his bearings from the vortex of the portal, he quickly assessed his surroundings, puzzled and still on guard. _Something isn't particularly right with this scenario_, he thought to himself.

His intuition proved true when he turned around to find a dozen of Stealth Force Guards and their leader standing several feet away from him. In spite of himself he slowly smirked, glad that he wasn't alone anymore, but judging the poise the guards held, they were ready to leap on him any second. And Soi Fon's face was unreadable- as always. What caught Ichigo's attention about her was _how_ she stared at him. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

As Ichigo let his arms drop to his sides calmly, he noticed how the guards followed his movement. He stood there silently for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Captain." Ichigo spoke loudly, since they were several feet apart.

"Substitute Shinigami." Soi Fon replied after a tense pause.

Ichigo smirked. "This isn't the welcoming committee, isn't now?"

"No, it's not." Soi Fon answered immediately.

"Have I done something?" Ichigo asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Have you?" Soi Fon responded quickly.

Ichigo bristled. He was losing his patience with this back and forth. Sucking in a deep breath, he kept his hand planted firmly at his sides as he gave a curt bow.

"I respectfully request to have an audience with Captain Byakuya." Ichigo stated firmly.

"I don't care who you wish to talk to," Soi Fon spat acidly as she eyed him up and down. "What I do care about is your zanpakuto. By order of Captain Yama-jii , we are not allowed to carry our zanpakuto during times of peace. So once you have relinquished your weapon to us, you will be allowed to enter."

"How do I know you won't attack me _after_ I give you my weapon?" Ichigo asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"You can enter dead or alive, make your choice." Soi Fon said dryly.

Ichigo cautiously looked over his shoulder to find more guards surrounding him. He looked back at Soi Fon, who was now smiling darkly at his indecisiveness.

"Alright," Ichigo sighed. "I'll do it." He raised his right hand upward, grasping hold of Zangetsu's wrapped handle. The sound of the guard's swords being unsheathed rang through Ichigo's ears, and he noticed how they inched closer to him, ready to strike with their weapons drawn.

"Holy…._shiiiit_!" Ichigo spoke lividly, not believing what he saw. _These guys mean business_!

"Hand over your weapon _carefully_, Kurosaki." Soi Fon warned him flatly. "If you want to live. One false move and my guards will slash you to ribbons."

"Alright, god dammit!" Ichigo seethed. "Just tell them back off."

"That is _not_ an option." Soi Fon told him in a hard tone. "Carefully relinquish your weapon… _now_ Kurosaki."

"Okay, Okay," Ichigo told her, his hand slowly withdrawing from Zangetsu's handle. He held both hands up, and the right hand cautiously unbuckled the red leather strap connected to the weapon's holster. Once the strap was undone, his zanpakuto fell on the ground behind him, making a loud banging noise as it hit the cobbled street. "Happy now?"

"Very." Soi Fon answered devilishly. She motioned to one the guards and he ran over to pick his weapon up.

"Uh, you're going to need more that one man to pick my weapon up, Captain." Ichigo told her, and he laughed when he saw how the guard struggled to pick up the heavy blade up.

"Shut your mouth, Kurosaki. Go help him." Soi Fon ordered two more men, and they swiftly ran over to assist the first man. After a few minutes of struggling, the weapon was finally picked up off the ground.

"You may follow me, Kurosaki." Soi Fon ordered Ichigo, and she turned on her heel and began to walk away. He followed behind her, with the Stealth Guard closely walking behind him.

He had been here in times of peace and was allowed to keep Zangetsu in the past. So Ichigo didn't have a clue to why he was greeted by an elite group of guards that he could have dispatched very easily. But he quickly remembered what his father told him, _it's not about the brawn, but all about the brain. _

He hoped his father was right. Because right now, it felt he was being led to his death.

**To be continued**

___**It's a fanfiction sin to read, favorite, or alert without reviewing.**_

_~Lyrics titled Whoa by Jahiem. _


End file.
